


Heliotropium

by Cinnamon_Mey



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Mey/pseuds/Cinnamon_Mey
Summary: You live and work in Contraxia and you know Yondu and the Ravagers since time but...





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> *Warnings for this chapter are only about language and mention of sex.

The room is silent, your body is relaxed under the warm blankets. Your mind is still dipped in dreams when the holographic alarm starts fluttering over your head, whistling annoyingly. You make a soft, lazy moan, putting your head under the pillow.

“Off.” A male sleepy voice turns commands the alarm.

You lift your face off the pillow, smiling.

“Thanks, my hero.”

The Aakon sits on the bed, near to you, beckoning you to him, asking to get closer. You obey, climbing onto his lap. His hands slip down your naked back to your buttocks and back up in a slow, sensual massage.

“Why did you choose that annoying flying beast as an alarm interface?” He asks, planting several kisses on your neck.

Eyes closed, you bite your lip, appreciating the sensation, thinking of the previous night with your man. You and Phral - that’s his name - started to date some months ago and now he often stays the night with you.

With regret, you’re forced to interrupt the magic moment. You stroke his face, inviting him to look into your eyes.

“I have to go to work.”

He kisses you softly, hugging you one last time before letting you go, allowing you to climb out of the bed. You move your hand in the air to enable the remote control to open the metal cover of the window. Always the same landscape, the endless white, icy expanse of Contraxia, is revealed to you.

You go to the bathroom while Phral gathers his strength to be able to get out of bed and get dressed.

The hot stream of the shower is so pleasant that it’s hard to leave it and get ready to start the day. You wear comfortable clothes, it would be a nightmare to wear heels or something uncomfortable to work in a pub all day.

You open your make-up case, selecting with the touch pen the colors and the style you want on the screen. When you’re ready, you put the case close to your face, waiting for the color transfer on your skin. Perfect, simple, natural. You put your hair up as you leave the bathroom and go to the kitchen where Phral has finished preparing breakfast. He gives you a yellow food box with a protein soup, you taste it before closing the lid.

“Thanks, honey.” You give him a brief kiss before leaving the kitchen and putting the box on a shelf.

“You should take time to have breakfast at home.”

Phral follows you to the door while he drinks a disgusting looking green something.

“I know but I’m late.” You put on your heat coat and gloves. “What are you drinking?”

“Aakon rubbish.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Aakon food is good.” You say, kissing him again. “I’ll see you tonight?”

He nods. “I’ll pick you up after work.”

You smile, pulling up your hood, taking the soup and the bag and leaving the house.

The walk is short, you live in an apartment in one of the four blocks - used mainly by workers - close to the main road of Contraxia, where the pubs and brothels are located.

You walk faster, but you meet a small group of Ravagers on your way. You know them, and smile at them when they recognize you.

“Our favorite Terran!” They welcome you with enthusiasm.

“How are you, guys?”

“Where were you, it’s ages we’be been waiting here!”

“When did you arrive?”

One of them acts like he’s thinking about his answer. “Five or six hours ago.”

“And you are still outside? It takes you six hours to drink?” You ask, walking ahead, the Ravagers following you.

“We warmed up a bit at the Lotus, while we waited!”

You nod and smile, it’s the same every time.

You arrive at the pub where you work, going inside laughing and talking loudly. A few people already there look at you, curious. You put your soup and bag on the counter, taking off your coat and gloves and approaching two more Ravagers who are sitting on the stools and having a drink.

You bend over one of them, kissing his head. “Captain.” You greet him softly.

“Sweetheart.” He replies, smirking.

“Welcome back, boys.”

You also greet the other Ravager who has a outstretched his arms in your direction, waiting for his kiss. You approach him and he slips an arm around your waist, leaning his head on your chest. The first mate closes his eyes and you kiss his forehead.

“What’s up?” You ask to the Captain.

He murmurs something you can’t understand, sipping his liquor. “Wha'bout yer man?”

You walk behind the counter. “He’s good, going around to fix the bots.”

“(y/n) shut the fuck up, you’re late! Move your ass!” Your boss appears from the back with a box full of liquor bottles. He puts it on the counter and he throws you your smock.

“Clean these. I’m going home.”

You’re not scared by your boss, you know him, he’s a good man even if he’s a little grumpy sometimes. You look at the digital calendar hanging on the wall, it’s three years you’ve lived on Contraxia but save for the low temperature, it’s not that bad. You love your job, you’ve met a lot of people and you apartment is pretty nice.

“How’s Faye?” Kraglin grabs your attention. He has a stern face but his blue eyes show an endless sweetness and you know he’s into your sister.

He fell in love for her on his birthday, when the boys gave him a night with the only human prostitute in Contraxia. But that’s the problem. She’s a prostitute and Kraglin can’t accept that.

“She’s good. Didn’t you see her at Lotus?”

He looks away, shaking his head, you look at Yondu who returns without a word. You clean the dust on a bottle of liquor then you open it and fill Kraglin’s glass.

“It’s on the house.”

Yondu shakes his empty glass. “One ‘ere too, doll.”

You fill the Captain’s glass too, his eyes on you, like a predator watching his prey. There’s always been a sort of draw and respect between you but something has changed since he stole that kiss. It was a very cold evening and the boys had come around to your pub to celebrate a successful run. You’d been in Yondu’s sights all evening when he finally cornered you, taking advantage of that quiet moment to push you back to the wall and kiss you roughly in the back of the pub. The problem arose when you returned that kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck and inviting him into that sensual hug that was turning into something more. You had to stop and get away from him, only thinking about one thing.

“Phral.”

He said that with disappointment and you only managed to nod.

His smell, his taste but - above all - the desire and the pure, visceral pleasure that had grown into you, it’s something you’ll never forget.

He walked away, without saying anything and you never mentioned it again. Since then there have been many awkward moments between you but there’s still that affection and mutual respect that nothing and no one can ever sever.

You meet his gaze for a few moments and you both know that you’re thinking about the same thing. You move to walk away but he grabs your arm.

“Leave the bottle.”

You do so, going back to you work as fast as you can. Kraglin sees everything but he’s not surprised, he’s the only one who knows what’s happening between you and the captain.

Yondu finishes his drink and stands up, leaving the credits on the counter and taking the bottle with him. Kraglin does the same, following his lead.

“See ya later, (y/n).”

You nod. Not a wave or so much as a goodbye from the captain.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Language, Mention of slavery
> 
> p.s. Sorry for the short chapter >.<

You finish your work day with a heavy heart, it’s been a long time since you have seen the boys but your mind is busy and you can’t bring yourself to be happy to pass the time with them. You kick out the last customers and you close the pub with the last group of Ravagers walking out of doors ahead of you. You look around for Phral but there’s no sign of him. No worries, it happens frequently that he has to work late and you’re sure to see him at Lotus, where you go every night to see your sister.

The iron Lotus doors open wide with a sharp gust of wind, the chill permeating the brothel, raising numerous complaints from customers. You enter with the Ravagers.

“Sorry..” Your voice is so low it is hardly heard for the wind. Oblo helps you to close the doors. You get close to the table where the old sneeper - the Lotus owner - is watching you, annoyed.

“Hey Sagitta.” You greet her while you take off your coat and gloves.

“Hey (y/n).” She returns with an upset voice.

Your eyes look around, meeting Yondu’s and smiling in an attempt to calm things down. You don’t really want to ruin the evening for nothing. He nods, sipping from his bottle.

“Is it just me? It seems like there’s plenty of people.” You ask to Sagitta.

“The usual and a couple of Ravager factions, I hope we don't have any trouble. Girls are doing the double shift tonight.” She explains.

You look around again, searching for Faye.

“What are you doing here, (y/n)?” She asks roughly.

“I have to see my sister. If she’s busy I can wait.”

She shakes her head. “I don’t think so, honey. There’s too much work, you’ll speak with her after her shift.”

You frown.

“She has to rest between one fuck and another, right? She’s not one of your bots.”

You realize too late that you had shouted, hearing giggles behind you. Yondu has a pleased smirk on his face but Kraglin is not amused. You smile at him apologetically.

“I’m sorry, (y/n). If you want to see your sister, you have to pay.”

You come back to Sagitta, she’s cranky, taking her time. You know her enough to understand that something is wrong. You feel frightened and you don’t want to wait anymore, trying to go ahead upstairs.

“Hey! Stop!”

“Or what?”

A big guy, full of muscles steps up to block your way. Silence falls in the room. You look around, not knowing what to do.

Yondu stands up straight and comes up close behind you. He takes a bunch of credits from his coat, putting them on the table.

“It’s on me, doll.”

You nod, thankful but Sagitta stops you again.

“Your sister is not here, and hasn't been since last night.”

You come back to her, not believing your ears.

“What do you mean not since last night? Where the fuck is my sister?!”

Kraglin gets close, worry about Faye obvious on his face.

“How should I know that? She stood me up just when I needed her most!”

You shake your head in disbelief.

“Don’t you dare lie to me, Sagitta. Tell me what’s going on.” You try to be threatening but she doesn’t seem scared.

Suddenly you hear a sharp whistle and the sneeper moves back to the wall, with Yondu’s Yaka arrow floating in front of her face.

“C'mon Sagitta, ya hear the girl.” Yondu says.

“They took her away last night. Kree slavers.” She answers quickly.

Silence falls, you feel your tiny, fragile world collapsing around you. You swallow, trying to calm down, something hard for Yondu and - especially - for Kraglin.

“You sold my sister to the Kree slavers…” You speak with a broken voice. “How could you do that?”

“Your sister is worth a fortune. She’s pure! A pure Terran who is a whore. It’s a treasure!”

Sagitta sputters out anything she can to explain away her actions.

“So are you!” She continues. “Y-you are a Terran, right? And you blood is pure, right?”

Your facial expressions changes instantly to anger, ready to react but Kraglin draws his blaster, pointing it on her face.

“Gimme a reason, scumbag.”

Yondu puts a hand on his arm, encouraging him to put the blaster down. Both you and Kraglin look at him puzzled.

“I’ll give ya two thousand reasons to let her live.” He says to his first mate. “She makes me sick too.” He looks at Sagitta with disgust, calling back his arrow. “It’s how much she’s worth, right?”

Sagitta shakes her head. “Three hundred and fifty.”

Yondu seems impressed.

“Yer going to take them upon yerself or should I let him finish what he started?”

You feel a jolt in your stomach, feeling powerful and fierce with them, like a lion. If things were different you’d probably go home and cry but with them…

You look at him with utter worship in your eyes and when he looks at you, your heart races, filled with euphoria. You go back to Sagitta, looking at her with disgust, Kraglin beside you doing the same, drawing his blaster again. He mumbling something while Sagitta walks away.

Kraglin puts himself together and walks back to sit in his chair, his eyes downcast. You feel the same concern. Yondu approaches you, clasping your shoulders in his hands.

“Hey, look at me.”

You do that, meeting his crimson irises, those amazing rubies only for you. You take a breath trying to stay calm but he can’t stand to see you so worried and sad.

“We're going to get back yer sis, ya hear me?”

You nod. Sagitta makes an annoyed face while she gives him the bags with the credits.

“C'mon boys, we got a job!” He shouts to his men. “Kraglin, gather the others, ya have an hour to get yer ass on the ship!” His first mate jumps to his feet. “Yessir!” And he goes upstairs to call the other Ravagers.

“C'mon, doll. Don’t ya want to stay here, do ya?” He tells you, already on his way. You shake your head, putting on your coat and gloves and following him outside.

“I have to get some things before we leave.” You look away. “And I must talk to Phral.”

Yondu licks his lip, he didn’t think it would be so hard to hear that name. He nods. “It’s the same for ya. One hour.”

He walks away faster and once again your heart rises in your throat to choke you. You take a deep breath, turning and going home.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> No warnings for this chapter
> 
> REVIEWED AND CORRECTED by celestial_063 - Thank you!

You walk quickly from one side of the room to the other, collecting what you would need for the trip and throwing it all into a couple of bags. The feeling of concern grows every minute and you can’t help but to think that your head is about to explode. Phral follows you around the room, trying to talk to you.  
“Can you please stop?”  
You ignore him, taking some t-shits from the wardrobe.  
“I can't, they're waiting for me.”  
“(y/n) hey!” Phral stops in front of you, holding you. He searches your eyes and you can't help but listen to him.  
“You can't go, (y/n). It's too dangerous.”  
“It's my sister, you can't ask me to stay here and do nothing.”  
“Yondu is gonna taking care of your sister. Those men are used to these things, I'm sure Faye will be at home soon and safe.”  
You don't reply but your silence spoke louder than words. You look at each other as if it’s the last time. You approach to kiss him softly and he returns the action sweetly, the kiss full of love.  
“There's no way, right?”  
You shake your head and he leaves you. You finish preparing your luggage while he stands there, a hand on his hip while stroking his hairless head. The idea that you'll be in danger and he can't be there to help you, well, it drives him crazy.  
You wear your coat and gloves, ready to leave and he offers to drive you to the M-Ship with his work vehicle.  
On the road, you can only think about your sister and all the hypothetical scenarios. Your mind jumps between the idea she's only a prisoner, somewhere, waiting to be freed and the idea she's already in the hands of the Kree. You tense up, playing with the coats zip to relieve some of the stress. Phral puts a hand on your thigh, smiling to comfort you.  
You take a deep breath, trying to calm down but when you see the M-Ships, you can feel your stomach jump. Phral stops a few feet away from Yondu who is talking with Kraglin and you both approach them.  
“Guys.” Phral greet first. Kraglin returns it with a nod.  
“Phral.” Yondu replies with a cold and distant voice.  
The Aakon helps you with your luggage but Kraglin takes it from him. “I got it.” He goes away, into the M-Ship.  
Phral stroke your arms softly.  
“Promise me you'll be careful.”  
You nod and he hugs you. Yondu watches you, how you look with each other, how he touches you and the way that you speak without using any words. It's hard to admit it but Yondu can’t stop the feeling of jealousy and hate towards someone who had done nothing wrong but own the only thing he wants in all the galaxy.  
“C'mon sweetheart. There's a sis who is looking fer us.” He interrupts.  
You nod and kiss Phral before following Kraglin into the M-Ship. Yondu is about to follow you when the Aakon stops him.  
“Just bring her back in one piece.”  
Yondu needs to use all of his goodwill to not be rude, he simply nods before walking away.  
Phral steps back when the M-Ship starts to float, you look at him and you both acknowledge each other with a raised hand. Once he's gone you leave the window to go back to your seat between Yondu and Kraglin, and buckle up. Even in these dark circumstances, you can't help but appreciate the universe’s beauty. You've only seen it once before in your life, that was when you left Terra to find your way into the galaxy.  
You're all silent, everyone deep in their own respective thoughts, you can't imagine how Kraglin felt in that moment. You're distracted by Yondu's voice who is sending the order to the Eclector to open the hatch to receive all ships.  
Once you're on the Eclector you approach Yondu to thank him for what he's doing.  
“Yondu..” You touch his arm.  
He seems have a completely different idea, ignoring you.  
“Show our guest to her room.” He says to Kraglin, giving him one of your bags. He's going to give him the second one when you take it first, sending him glare, clearly annoyed by his behavior.  
He returns your glare with the same look of disapproval, watching you go away with Kraglin.

The Eclector is huge and you appreciate the structural size and the design. Your steps echo through the corridors as you turn a corner once more, making you feel completely lost in the maze of halls and corridors. You increase your pace in order to stay close to Kraglin. You start to thinking about how the walk seems endless when suddenly the Xandarian in front of you stops, opening the door to the sleeping quarters. There's a big room with some couches and a couple of tables where the boys could take the time to relax after their shifts and also a corridor that lead into the bedrooms - called cells. The cells have a basic furniture, a bunk bed, a metal desk, a closet and a toilet with a small sink, all organized like an army dorm or a jail.  
He stops again in front of one of the few empty rooms.  
“I don't think it's a good idea for ya sleeping with one of the boys but they haven't got a single room and might try to take this one.. so don't tell anyone.”  
You nod but he stares at you, trying to gather enough bravery to talk about Faye.  
“Everything's going to be okay.” You try to comfort him, smiling.  
He nods, biting his lip and looking away.  
“Krags, we both know Faye. She's a tough girl, she fights.”  
“That's what I'm afraid of.” He admits.  
Your smile vanishes.  
“It's not the kind of people you should deal with, or worse, fight back.”  
Your eyes become wet and he realized that he had made a mistake. He shouldn't have said that, not to you. He wants to say something else to reassure you but he can't, the words stay stuck in his throat.  
“I swear..” You say with broken voice. “I swear if my sister comes home I won't shut up, even if she begs me to.”  
He frowns, confused.  
“She made me promise not to say anything but.. the hell, you deserve to be happy and now it's the only thing that gives me hope.”  
“What ar ya talkin 'bout, (y/n)?”  
“Some days after your birthday, Faye told me you're the sweetest and nicest man she had ever been with and she talked about you so often.” You wipe your tears. “She was happy when she was thinking about you but you didn't have to know cos she knows how embarrassing it is to be a prostitute.”  
Every word you say fills his heart with emotions, knowing his love for Faye is returned makes him forget about those lonely nights thinking of not being enough for her and feeling guilty about falling in love with a prostitute who doesn't care of him.  
He swallows to avoid to crying, he doesn't want to appear weak.  
“How she can be embarrassed.. she's perfect.”  
You smile. “She is. She's the best sister across galaxy.”  
He hugs you.  
“Thanks.” He whispers. “Try to rest.”  
You nod.  
Once you're alone in your room, you take some moments to decide what to do. You don't lose your time unpacking, there's no space. You put the frame with the picture of you and Faye on the desk.  
“Hold on, Faye.”  
You lie down on the bed, falling asleep in just a few minutes. 


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> No Warnings for this chapter.

You wake up sore but definitely better after a few hours sleep. You lying down in the bed for some lazy moment before stand up. Looking around, you open the wardrobe, there's a small mirror on the metal door. You're a complete mess, your eyes are swollen and red for tears and your face looks so tired.   
The door opens slowly.   
“I'm sorry, I thought ya were still sleeping.” Kraglin says entering. “Dinner's ready.”  
You stroke your face, trying to look presentable.  
“Ok.”  
The dining room is a blaze of male specimens from all over the galaxy. The chaos is deafening, some of them are already sit at long tables with their meal while others are lining up at the buffet.  
Kraglin walks through the crowd towards at the Yondu's table.  
“Have a sit, I take something to eat fer ya too.”  
You nod, sitting in front of the captain. With your elbows on the table, you stroke your face again, looking down, thoughtful and Yondu looks at you until you look at him. You stare on each other for some moments, you don't mind to have his eyes on you but your mind is busy.  
“So? What's the plan?”   
You don't beat around the bush, needing some answers.  
“The plan is a quiet dinner.” He replies.  
You're not surprised by his answer, you sigh, shaking your head while Kraglin put the tray in front of you, sitting next to you.  
Resigned, you take the fork and play with your meal, trying to identify what you have in your plate with no success. You're too hungry to think about that and you start to eat, the flavor is not so bad but you have some problems with the slimy texture.  
“Xandarian tree frog.” Kraglin explains.  
You frown failing to hide your disgust but you finish your dinner with no complain.  
Dinner goes on, the crew men laughing and joking without caring about you but it's more than good, you can observe their behavior without being directly involved.  
Yondu looks at you often, attracted by your distraction, how you play with your hair, smiling listening the men lines. He observes every single detail of you, how you move your head looking around and how your tongue slips over your lips to moisten them.  
He can seize the moment when you think of your sister, your facial expression change, making your hypnotic eyes so sad. He can't handle it.  
“They're one step ahead ous.”  
He speaks after an hour of silence, no one hear him but you and Kraglin.  
You look at him and he waits for some comments, a break, something but you stare on him and your beauty makes him almost forget himself.  
“Their ship is smaller and faster but the good new is it's an old ship and they have to stop often to refuel. They'll be forced to stop on a small moon and that's will be our moment to take back yer sister.”  
The hope fills your heart and you can't help but smile, nodding with gratitude. Yondu empties his glass, satisfied by your reaction.  
The captain goes back to be quiet. He thought often about you, when he was around the galaxy. He imagined having you on the Eclector, around him while he drinks with his men, like in your pub on Contraxia.  
It's hard to accept his feelings for you, he can't accept to being weak for a female and, when it's all hard to bear he ignores it. Like now.  
He stands up, waving on Kraglin to follow him. You stay there, looking them walk away, you can't hear what they say.  
“Take five men and send them on that damn moon. The Eclector will be on the sidelines.”  
“Yessir.”   
Kraglin is going on his way when Yondu calling him back again.  
“Krags.”  
“Wha', sir?”  
“I don't wanna see ya in that group, ya hear me?”  
He stares on his captain.  
“Ya'r too into it, I don't wanna lose your ass.”  
Kraglin swallows, upset about that but he obeys as always.  
“Yessir.”  
He walks away and Yondu nods to inviting you to follow him. You get close to him and he bends on you.  
“I'll take ya to yer room.”  
You nod and leave.  
Walking next to each other and again that feeling, an unexplained euphoria. You look his strong, confident steps with the corner of the eye, his long coat sways and you feel literally butterflies in your stomach.  
“Ya never told me why Contraxia. With what ya could have chosen..”  
You take your time to answer, it's not easy to think about your past.  
“Faye was a prostitute on Terra too, it's an easy way to make mon..” You correct yourself. “..credits. She says she's lucky to be a free whore.”  
“Wise words.” He grins.  
“She didn't want to quit and Contraxia was the best place.”  
You arrive at your room but Yondu ask you another question.  
“Ya ever thought to leave the planet?”  
You look away, thinking about it.  
“Not really.” You shake your head, thinking where you could go and with who. “I've never considered it.”  
Yondu isn't happy to hear that, he exposed himself, trying to understand your intentions. He found the courage to offer you to leave everything behind you and come with him but now he changed his mind.   
He looks away, nodding and pursing his lips.  
“Thanks for bringing me, I couldn't stay at home and waiting.”   
Your smile makes him forget everything.  
“No problem.”  
He slips a hand behind your neck, getting close to him and hugging you. You close your eyes, smelling his scent. Your arms around his back, grabbing his coat.  
He puts his lips on your head, holding you close to him, he wants to have you into his arms always, touching and caressing you and get drunk by your attentions, like you do with Phral.  
He breaks the hug, stepping back, again that dude between you.  
You stare at him, confused by his reaction but he avoid your glance.  
“Get some rest.”   
He walks away as fast as he can.


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> *Warnings for this chapter: Violence, Death / This chapter is hurting…

For the next few days, you wander around the Eclector alone, exploring to killing the concern about your sister. You're always being able to retrace your steps but not now, you're in a unknown part of the ship and it seems no one goes there often.  
You're sitting on the floor, back on the wall, you don't see anyone since hours.  
“Where's everybody...”  
You yawn and stand up, trying to going back when you hear heavy steps on the metal floor. You turn the corner, finding Kraglin.  
“What the hell ar ya doing 'ere?”  
You're going to answer but he cuts you.  
“We found Faye.”  
“Wait what?”  
You're caught off guard and Kraglin is already on his way to come back to the control room. You don't have time to speak, you can't have the details but the important thing is Faye is safe.  
Yondu is in front of the holographic screen where the captain of the enemy ship is sending the transmission. He's holding your sister hostage, pointing a knife on her throat. Behind them there are five Ravagers on their knees with hands tied on their back.  
“Faye!” You call her loud.  
“(y/n)!” You hear your sister calling back. She can't say anything else cos the knife is pushing hard on her throat.  
“Ah that's the other sister, right? A beautiful copy, no doubts.” The Rainer says.  
Yondu tighten up his jaw, holding to say something that could keep in danger Faye.  
They start negotiating.  
“How much fer the girl, Odias?” Yondu asks.  
“Considering you tried to take her right in front of me, I'm afraid I have to raise the price. I want seven hundred credits.”  
“Two hundred.”  
“Five hundred and fifty.”  
“Two hundred.” Yondu is unwavering.  
Kraglin gets close and whispers to his ear.  
“We can't risk, capt'n. Faye is involved and also our men.”  
Yondu grunts.  
“Three hundred and fifty. Last word. It's wha' ya have shell out fer the girl, ya take yer credits and go back to yer business.”  
Odias nods and the five Ravagers get killed with a head shot, like an execution. You put a hand on your mouth, shocked, you feel your body trembling. You look at Yondu, his face scares you, he's furious, hurt and that damn bastard is been disrespectful, using the Ravager's death to taunting him.  
“I changed my mind.” He continues. “Now you turn around go back to where you came from or I kill this slut too.”  
“No, no!” You intervene instinctively.  
The Rainer smiles changing his mind again.  
“I want to negotiate with you, Terran. Your life in return to your sister.”  
“(y/n), no!” Faye shouts.  
“Ok, we leave.”  
Yondu interrupts, acting as he believes the best to save the situation.  
“What? Yondu!” You try to convince him. “We can't...”  
Yondu bends on you, explaining his intentions whispering.  
“Listen ta me, girl. I lost five good men and this asshole isn't someone we can deal with. We leave and we think fer a new plan but at least we know Faye will still alive.”  
The plan seems good and even if you're scared, you decide to trust him. You nod looking at Kraglin who is looking at Faye, he's so mad and so scared to lose her. Full of regret he nods.   
But...no one of you is prepared for what's happens next.  
“No, you don't leave now. I want also the other sister.” Odias says again with an insane laughing.  
“Forget it.” Yondu doesn't allow compromises.  
Circumstances keep him to chose you over your sister. He would save the ship, the crew and one of the sisters. He can't do better.  
Unfortunately that answer has an effect and you witness to Faye's death. Odias cuts her throat, smiling while he orders to attack the Eclector. Your sister falling on the floor like a rag doll and you collapse on your knees.  
“Faaaye!” You shout with all of your breath.  
Warm tears wet your face and you can't hear nothing but the heartbeat in your ears.  
“Kraglin, ready fer the battle!” Yondu orders.  
But Kraglin doesn't answer, he stares on the holographic screen, he stares on his Faye's lifeless body. He's helpless and shocked.  
“Kraglin!” Yondu gets close to him, he grabs his shoulder, shaking him to takes him back to reality.  
“Stay with me, boy. I need ya now!”  
Kraglin looks at his captain, confused like he can't understand his words.  
“We have to defend and fight back, we have to kick their ass. Ar ya with me?” He shakes him again. “Ar ya with me?!”  
“Yessir!” He answer suddenly, coming back and taking the situation under control. He sends orders to the crew while Yondu picks you up leading you out of the control room. He holds you but you can't stop to crying.  
“I'm sorry, sweetheart. It shouldn't have gone like this.”  
You hear some explosions and bumps.  
Yondu looks around. “Damn...” He doesn't want to leave you but his ship and his crew need him.  
“(y/n), go back ta yer room. It's gonna be ok.” He looks into your eyes, smiling. “We ar going to kick their ass.”  
You nod, looking Yondu going back to the control room. You stay there, on your knees on the cold metal floor for some moments before stand up. A bump after another, the ship trembles and you walk slowly, against the wall to balance.  
You hear an alarm and the light turns off for a moment.  
The enemy ship sends an attack at the point where are you moving and you're thrown away with some Ravagers. You hit your head, passing out.


	6. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> *Warnings for this chapter: Sadness and Pain

The first thing you see when you wake up is a steel ceiling with a neon light. It's hard to keep your eyes open but you want to try and sit. You feel a strong twinge and instinctively you put a hand on your nape touching a bandage around your head.  
You're in the infirmary, lying down on the hospital bed with a small steel nightstand on the side surrounded by other Ravagers, probably got injured by the attack.   
You need a moment to remember what happened and when your sister with her throat cut jumps into your mind, you feel to faint and you put a hand on your mouth, retching.  
Horuz gets close to you with a detector parameters. He slides the device on your body, checking the results.  
“You look so much better than some of them. Consider yourself lucky, baby girl.”  
You don't reply, he walks out for some minutes and when he comes back there's Yondu with him.  
The captain has a worried face, he sits on the side of the bed, looking at you for a moment before shaking his head bending over and leaning his forearms on his thighs.  
“I'm sorry, (y/n).”  
You touch his arm.  
“Captain..” You draw his attention. “Thank you.”  
“Fer what the hell ar ya thank me, girl?” He asks rough.  
A sad smile comes up on your face, followed by some tears.  
“For trying.”  
He can't accept it, he feels guilty for risking his men lives and yours, for made a bad decision forcing everyone to face the consequences.  
He's unable to bear that thought. He clears his throat, turning back to Horuz.   
“How's my men?”  
“We haven't suffered losses, a couple of them lost an arm and a leg and another one is in a coma. The others done good, just some bruises.”   
“Yon..” You try to talk to him but he ignores you, walking away to leave. Exhausted, you can't stop him.

You stay in infirmary for some days and you get visits. Tullk, Oblo and other boys are happy to see you alive and not so battered but you're worried for Kraglin.  
You ask about him to Tullk but judging by his face, the situation isn't so good.  
“He's locked into the cell, he doesn't sleep, eats little. Me and the boys ar trying to help him.”  
You feel guilty, you never should have tell him Faye's feelings.  
“Help me.” You say, trying to stand up.  
“Hey, wha' the...”  
You grab his arm to keep the balance, you're still weak to walk alone.  
“Walk me to Kraglin.”  
Tullk sighs, annoyed but he obeys. You walk slowly till Kraglin's cell and he knocks the door. No answer and you look at him with a dying-puppy-dog look.   
He shakes his head, upset and knocks again.  
“Krags, c'mon man open the door. Ya got a visitor.”  
Still no answer.  
You leave Tullks' arm, leaning on the door for a moment before open it and going inside.  
Kraglin is sitting on the floor, with his back against the wall, knees bent and forearms over them. He looks up to you, swollen eyes and apathetic face.   
Your heart breaks and you walk ahead, sticking to whatever can support you. You sit next to him, your arm around his shoulder. He leans his head on your shoulder. No need to talk. You're both broke by the pain.  
Tullk stays with you for a while in silence before walking away. He meets Yondu in the corridor and he points on the cell.  
Yondu enters, you look at each other and you shake your head. He never seen his first mate so down but probably if he had lost you he would've lost his mind too. He approaches you, kneeling close to you.  
“C'mon boy, put yerself together and let's drink somethin'.”  
He doesn't move.  
“I think it's an amazing idea.” You whisper. “May I come with you?” You smile, wipe a tear.  
Kraglin moves his head to look into your eyes. You're sharing such a pain that no one can understand.  
He nods and stands up. You try to do the same but you get dizzy, feeling to faint. Yondu holds you, you're pale and he decides otherwise.  
“Ya need to rest, sweetheart.”   
He walks you in your cell, you lie down in you bed. He's worried and exhausted, the guilt doesn't leave him even for a moment and he can't look into your eyes.   
“Yondu..” You whisper.  
“Not a word.” He warns you.  
“Yondu.” You repeat.  
He looks at you.  
“Stop blaming yourself, you much more annoying than usual.” You say softly, trying to alleviate the tension.  
“I can't even compare to ya.” He replies with the same tone. “I made a mistake and five of my best men are died. The Eclector is damaged..” He moisten his lips. “Faye is dead and I was going to lose ya too. It wasn't supposed to happen.” He finishes.  
You caress his cheek and he closes his eyes, pleased by your touch. He takes your hand, moving it on his lips, you can feel his breath on your palm.  
Kraglin looks at you, he can't stay there, it's your private moment and Faye goes back to his mind. The same little gestures, so sweet and thoughtful will never came back.  
You notice him goes away and you take back you hand.  
“Go, Kraglin needs you.”  
“Ya sure ya're alright?  
You nod, pushing him away.  
“I think I'll take a nap.”  
He has a little wobble before leave you. He closes the door behind him and you can hear his steps echo in the corridor.  
In that loneliness you start to cry and finally release all the pain you had felt for days.


	7. 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Aganst

The Eclector goes back to Contraxia and you're all exhausted, with a big disappointment in your heart. The Ravagers start to landing with the M-ships but Yondu wants to see you in his quarters.   
You knock the door, waiting for his permission to enter.   
“Come in.” His voice is low and husky.  
You close the door behind you, staring at the room. It's bigger than the crew cells but it has a basic furniture as well, a bigger bed, a wardrobe, a desk and not much else. Unlike to cells, the room has a huge window with an breathtaking view and a small private bathroom, the essential for personal hygiene.  
“You wanted to see me?” You walk into the room and Yondu put the bags with the credits on the floor in front of you.  
“This is fer ya.”   
Deep down in your heart you know those credits are stained with your sister's blood. You open one bag taking some credits, acting like you're interested how much you have in your hands. The truth is you don't care and you already have in your mind how to use them.  
“This is enough. Give the rest to the boys.”  
“Ar ya sure?”  
You nod and he approaches, hugging you. It's probably the last time for him to have the chance to have you so close and touch you. He can't resist the temptation. You return his hug, sure it will be hard to go back to your life without Faye but you think also if and when you'll see Yondu again.  
You look at him and you know his intentions, you read it in his eyes. His hand strokes your nape softly and he bends on you. There's no excuse, no one is drunk and he wants to show you his feelings.  
Sure to be rejected for the second time he wants to try again, he can't lose this opportunity and also if you tried to ignore your feelings, you can't resist as well. You're falling for that rough Centaurian.  
You met him accidentally...  
You were in Contraxia since some months and it was still all new for you. It must have been the innocence or the sweetness you used to approach the customers but in any case, you had caught his attention.  
At the beginning you didn't pay too much attention, despite he was at your pub every night ordering always the same thing but that time one of your drunk customers forgot to pay his drink and he had tried to leave. Yondu forced him to pay and to apologize with you and he took the chance to talk with you. Since that moment, he stopped often over closing time, watching you cleaning the tables and tidy up the pub.  
You talked often about you, about your Terran life and he talked about Peter and the few things he knows about Terra thanks to his kid. He went further, talking about his past, so painful.  
“It's always easy ta talk with a stranger.”  
“But it's better to talk with a friend.”  
You won him with those words.  
You were fascinated, you loved talking with him about all the galaxy stuffs you hadn't see yet. Yondu was that open window on the galaxy and he had the power to makes you travel with the imagination.   
You feel his breath on your lips, you close your eyes, determinate to take that kiss. You want to taste again those lips, feeling the same gut desire you felt when he pushed you back to the wall.  
Kraglin enters without permission, eyes on his tablet, he didn't even realize what's happening  
“Capt'n, M-Ship is ready to leave.”  
You get away from Yondu and you cross your arms, looking down shameful. He lick his jagged teeth, upset to be interrupted.  
“Wha'bout knocking, boy?”  
Kraglin look at you and he swallows, embarrassed.  
“Sorry, capt'n. It won't happen again.”  
He nods and puts an arm around your shoulders.  
“C'mon.”  
Going back home without your sister is like to pretend to have a normal life without an important piece of you. You look around, walking next to Yondu and Kraglin. The cold is the same and you recognize the people but you see everything with different eyes. Everything is in the right place except for you.  
You stop in front of your pub, taking a deep breath. Yondu strokes your back softly.  
“U ok?”  
You nod, looking at Kraglin who's staring at the door. You're gonna say something but he walks ahead, entering. You follow him.  
Some of the Ravagers are already there, sitting at the tables and your boss is serving drinks. It's all as it should be.  
Tullks gets close to you scratching his head, thinking about which words to use, he's struggling.  
“Me and the boys considered appropriate avoid the Lotus.. ya know for yer sister's respect and..” He clears his throat. “..also fer ya and Krags.” He looks at his friend who nods.  
You make a sweet, small smile.  
“Thanks, Tullk. I appreciate that.”  
He nods going back to his sit, followed by Kraglin.  
Yondu bends over you.  
“Ya know where I am.” He whispers before join his men.  
“Yep.” You reply.  
You approach the counter and your boss looks at you with sadness, probably he's already know about your sister. For the first time in your life, you see a glimpse of humanity coming from that man.  
“You've finished to wander across the galaxy?” He asks joking, trying to ease tension.  
“I think so.” You reply, putting the credits on the counter. “The boys need an hangover, see what you can do with these.”  
He takes the credits, checking how much you're talking about, then he nods.  
“You help me?”  
You smile. “Of course.”  
You put the smock on and take the tray with the glasses for the boys. It's just like before also if it's all different. You serve the drinks, Yondu eyes on you as usual.  
When you come back to the counter, your boss offers you a drink, you raise the glasses.  
“Welcome back, honey.”  
“Cheers.”  
You drink all in one sip with a wince, your eyes accidentally drop on the door. Phral is staring at you, surprised and happy. You smile to him while he approaches. He hugs and kisses you, without leaving you the time to react.  
It should be natural, he's your boyfriend and you should be happy to see him but you feel something different. You feel the need to get away from him. You break that kiss rough and he looks at you puzzled.  
“Let me catch my breath.” You joke and he smiles.  
“How are you?”  
“I don't know.” You look down.  
“Faye?”  
You shake your head.  
He sighs and he hugs you again. “Listen to my idea. We go back home, I prepare a warm bath and some Aakon garbage to eat.” He tries to comfort you.  
“I...”  
Both of you look at your boss.  
“Take her away, Phral.” He says. “I wanna see you here tomorrow morning, you hear me?”  
You nod and look at the Ravagers, Yondu is staring at you with a disappointed expression on his face.  
“Let me say goodbye to the boys.” You say, taking off the mock.  
Kraglin is the first one who stands up when you approach them. He hugs you so hard you can't breath.  
“Krags, I'm choking.”   
He lets you go. “Sorry.”  
You look at each other for a significant moment, he nods e you hug him again. Oblo, Tullk and some of the other boys decide for a group hug.   
“Be nice, I don't want to come back up there to kick your ass.” You warn them with affection.  
Yondu is the last one, you smile to him but he doesn't return. He can't handle the idea to see you into Phral's arms, knowing you'll come back home with him.  
You don't want to leave him with grudge but you can't pretend it's ok. You both know you have feelings for each other and you have to make a decision... but what you suppose to do?   
You hug him, trying to dispel those bad feelings. Unexpectedly he returns your hug, holding close to him.  
“You know where I am.” You whisper and he replies with a deep grunt.  
“Be careful.” You say to the group.  
“We promise, mommy.” Oblo replies.  
You smile. “Well..goodbye.”  
You leave as fast as you can to avoid to cry like a child. Yondu stares on you till you walk through the door.   
He shakes his head, he was so sure it would be different, easier than the last time but he has to face the reality, he can't handle to have you so far from him. He thought to don't come back to Contraxia, to don't bring you home, to convince you to stay with him.  
He does what he can do in that moment, drink.  
You walk on the soft, snowy street, leaving prints till Phral's vehicle. You don't look back, it's too painful.   
For the short ride till home you stay silent, contemplating the icy landscape between the blocks and the center. You're tired, broke in a thousand pieces. Phral doesn't insist to talk, he just wants you're fine.  
Home is clean and everything is in the right place. You go to the bedroom, lying down on the bed and appreciate the familiar smell of the sheets. You fall asleep.

***

“Ready to leave.”  
The M-ship takes off with Yondu and Kraglin, the first mate notices his captain looking at some apparently undefined point outside but he knows his thoughts are for you.  
“We'll all miss her.” He says but Yondu doesn't reply.

You wake up early, earlier than usual, Phral is still sleeping. You open the window insulating cover to watch outside. Small black spots are flying, leaving white wakes behind them.  
You swallow, you know Yondu is leaving the planet.  
Uncertainty of seeing him again in the future, you start your day, all that was the routine, the comfort and the security of your life, now is nothing but a step forward.  
You take a shower, put make up and get ready to prepare the breakfast.   
“Such a surprise.” Phral smiles.  
You smile back, put the dishes on the table.  
“I've tried your mom's recipe.”  
“This is the most amazing thing.”  
You laugh. “Yeah.”  
You eat but after a couple of bites, you stop, staring on your dish. Your mind goes to the Eclector lunchroom, where there still was hope to finding Faye.  
He looks at you, worried. He clears his throat and he tries to brings you back to reality.  
“Nothing compared to my mom dishes but this isn't so bad.”  
“What?” You ask.  
“Breakfast.”  
“Oh..sure.” You smile. “I'll have time to improve.”  
He stares on you with worried face. You would never have said that, you would have answered with irony and you would have laughed together.  
“What?” You ask.  
He shakes his head, smiling.  
You come back to your everyday life. Home-work, work-home and not much else. Months pass and you don't have any news from Eclector, slowly the hope to see him again gives way to resignation and your brightness goes out.  
Phral noticed that, sure that your change is due to your sister's death. He tried to get you back to your old self with no success. Tired of the distance during the day and the eternal silences in the evening, he's gone unable to react to that situation.  
So your little world became even smaller.


	8. 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: Aganst, Captivity, Body hurting, Kidnapping, Sexual contents, Sadness.

You've worked overtime and for a moment, you thought to see morning cleaning vomit and alcohol spread everywhere. You arrive at your apartment, looking into your bag for magnetic card key to open the door. The key-chain with you and your sister photo falls on the floor.  
“Dammit.”  
You pick it up but you realize the door is ajar. A shiver goes down your spine and you look around frightened but there's no one. You enter quietly with your blaster gun in your hand, taking off your shoes and put the bag on the floor.  
It seems there's nothing wrong but you have a bad feeling. You goes around, slowly into the dark, checking every corner. You're nervous even if you're armed. You never shot in your life. A noise from the kitchen, your hands tremble while you walk ahead.  
You just stop outside of it, waiting for another noise. For long minutes you hear just your breath but suddenly you feel something behind you.  
You turn around fast, your gun up ready to shot but an electric shock fill your body and you pass out.

  
***

Kraglin is lying on the bed, in his cell on the Eclector. Tullk's snoring in the bed above his. His mind wanders to the past. It's one of those nights when he can't sleep because of Faye. He stretches his neck, put his hands behind his head as he stares at the steel wire above him.  
He smiles as he thinks when he walked into her room for the first time, at the Lotus.  
She was beautiful sitting in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. She had furnished the room as a Terran bedroom. She started the conversation explaining that as she smiled approaching him to take his hand and closing the door behind him.  
There was a nice round bed in the middle of the room, with red silk sheets and soft cushions. The furniture was classy, a warm soft light from the lamps, a small bar counter and a private bathroom.  
“You like it?” She asked softly and he can't help but nod.  
“Settle in.” She said then as she poured drinks for both.  
Kraglin took a seat at the end of the bed, fiddling with his fingers. She joined him, sitting next to him and giving him the drink.  
After the fourth glass, Kraglin started with a rambling speech cause of his insecurity. She cutted him with a sensual kiss and he returned, slipping her on the bed under him.  
It was unexpected for her, she used to take the control of the situation but Kraglin was making her forget she was a prostitute. His strokes, his kisses, his worship looks.. Faye felt to be like a person for the first time, not just a sexual object.  
She helped him to undress, taking care of him with the same kindness he reserved for her and she undressed in turn, showing a breathtaking body. She blushed like it was her first time and he kissed her so deeply that she regretted doing that job. She began to wish to be only his.  
Kraglin was a true gentleman while showing his eager and lust. He penetrated her with an unexpected gentleness, stroking her thigh and kissing her neck. She smelled good and her skin was smooth as the sheets around them.  
He intensified the thrusts, enjoying seeing her moaning under him and for the first time, Faye had an orgasm with one of her customers. There was no acting and when Kraglin got his orgasm in turn he rested his head on her breast. He felt like in heaven. Her delicate touch through his hair and the softly strokes on his arm made him want to spend the rest of his days in that bed, with her.  
The reality came back to hit him like a blow with a stone and he realized his birthday present ended there. He moved away from her with sadness, getting dressed to leave. Unexpectedly Faye stopped him, asking him to spend the whole night with her.  
He said with embarrassment to haven't enough credits but she shook her head and smiled at him, bringing him back to bed. She wanted to return his kindness giving him the most beautiful night of his life, forgetting about everything and enjoying each others company.  
Kraglin gets up, wiping his eyes and put on the pants. He leaves the cell for a walk to distract himself enough to be able to sleep a few hours.  
He stops outside your cell, it has been empty since you came back to Contraxia. Yondu absolutely doesn't want to give it to someone else. He shakes his head, what idiots you are. He goes to the chilling room, with surprise he sees the captain sitting on the couch, drinking alone.  
Kraglin sits in front of him, fills a glass without saying a word. They stay silent for a long time.  
“Damn females, we lose sleep over them.” Yondu breaks the silence, staring on a drop slips down on the bottle.  
Kraglin nods.  
“If after all this time ya still take yer sleep away fer (y/n), ya should visit her.” Kraglin dares to say.  
Yondu makes a disappointed smile. “Fer wha'? See her with tha' idiot? Probably she's married with him now and she's pregnant of an half Aakon baby.”  
The Xandarian make a disapproval grimace and he shakes his head. “I don't think so.”  
“How ya say that, boy?” He replies rough.  
“Cos she loves ya.”   
It's not usual for Kraglin to be so cocky, especially towards Yondu, but he wants to return your affection trying to help your meeting.  
The captain stares at him for a few moments before getting up suddenly, moving away. You have feelings for him? Impossible. But he's been far from you for too long and he can't resist anymore.

  
***

You open your eyes with difficulty, feeling nausea and heavy head and you need a few minutes to sit on the bed. You try to focus on something familiar but it's all useless. It's a white room, with a round light on the ceiling and one of the four walls is transparent glass. You can see outside an endless dark corridor.   
You try to get up but a strong headache forces you to sit down again. You realize to wearing something that looks like an hospital white robe. You curl up in a corner, bending your knees to your chest and wrapping them with your arms. You're terrified and the more time passes more paranoia and anxiety grow into you. You try to remember the moment you've been assaulted to find some explanation but your mind is empty.   
The door opens and two men-like beings enter without saying a word, they are bald with blue skin and strange dark tattoos on their faces.  
“Kree..” You whisper terrified.  
They approach, taking you by arms and drag you outside. You're still shocked and you have no strength to face them. You've forced to increase your steps to walk with them, you arms hurt.  
You're dragged along that long dark corridor, not a window, until you reach another room, similar to your cell. You're thrown into it and the two slavers go away, another unrecognizable figure makes his way into the cell. He wears a strange gas mask and a black robe that covers his body entirely.  
You trudging on the floor to be able to move away as much as possible, curling up in a corner. You have no way out and the masked figure approaches you, taking a purple crystal from a small box.  
You freeze, watching what's happening. The kree is only a few steps away from you but unexpected he throws the crystal to the ground, destroying it.  
A steam comes from the fragments and it surrounds you. You try to hold your breath as much as possible but you need air in after a while.  
You feel the limbs stiffen then the pelvis and the chest and the neck. There's something on your body, a thick layer, hard as a crust. It completely covers you, head and face included. In a few moments, you become a statue.  
The kree nods and goes away, closing the door behind him.  
Everything is dark around you but you feel like you're stuck in a nightmare and you can't wake up. There's something sticking and crawling in your veins, the heart races, the muscles stiffen. You feel pain and cramps fill you. You want to scream but your mouth is crusty. You're about to passing out when you feel your body relaxing and the pain vanishing slowly. The thick layer that surrounds you crumbles and you collapse on the ground coughing and breathing heavily.  
You can't understand what has happened to you but you feel different in some way. You stroke your body, trying to figure out if you have something on you but there's nothing.   
The door opens again and you expect to see the guy with the mask or the two slavers but a third figure makes his entrance. It's one of them but it is clearly taller and massive. You look at him petrified, trying to understand his intentions.  
He looks at you for a few moments before grabbing you by the neck. He lifts you up and you start kicking to be able to defend yourself. You can't breath and try with all your strength to free yourself but it's useless. He throws you to the other side of the room and you roll on yourself twice before stopping. You stay down on the floor, rubbing your throat but knowing it's not over yet.  
That monster approaches you and you slip back until the wall behind you. You look at him terrified and shake your head, trying to beg him to stop but he ignores you. You close your eyes and a desperate cry comes out of your mouth. A strange energy makes its way in you, you feel the body pervaded by an insistent tingling, your hair flying around in the air as if there isn't gravity.  
That energy is released like a shock wave, throwing the kree against the opposite wall with such ease that he looks like a rag doll.  
When you feel the flow falling asleep inside you, you look around confused and noticing that there is nothing but a clear outline of the kree body on the blackened wall.  
Shocked you look your hands, they tremble, like the rest of your body but you don't have a scratch.   
You've never seen anything like that in your life. You don't have time to realize what happened that the two slavers come in with the masked guy who's pointing a gun on you. You feel a prick on your neck skin and you pass out.


	9. 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: Language, Slavery, Death, Pain

Happy for the unexpected decision of the captain, the Ravagers pour into the streets of Contraxia. Yondu kept walking to the bar, followed by Kraglin, his harsh expression conceals a child euphoria. He can't help but imagining you smiling, holding a tray to serve customers, always with the joy into your eyes.  
Yondu stops at the door, scanning the room looking for you without success. Disappointed, he sits at the counter, glancing at the back door sure to see you come out with some box of bottles. The wait is unnerving and the more time passes the more he needs to see you, to have real proof that you're there, with the hope you can be in his life once again.  
The door opens with a sharp blow and Yondu has a jolt. When he sees your boss, the light in his eyes fades and he looks away.  
Your boss looks at Yondu and wipes his hands in the rag hanging from his belt.  
“It's nice to see you, Yondu.”  
He nods. “(y/n)?”  
“She's not here.” He answers.  
Yondu swallows, imagining you at home taking care of child by another man.  
“Where's she?” He asks rough.  
“I don't know.” He pauses for a moment. “She disappeared three months ago, they found her apartment door broke and her dead boyfriend.”  
Yondu and Kraglin stare at him, unbelieving to hear those words. The captain grinds his teeth and he gets up grabbing the man by the shirt, ready to punch him. The man closes an eye, ready to receive but Yondu stops in time and throws his hand against the counter, cracking the surface.  
He goes out without saying a word, followed by his first mate. He has a bad feeling. They go to the Iron Lotus and Yondu takes Sagitta, lifting her weight so he can look into her eyes. The sneeper hisses.  
“What the hell do you want, bloody bastard?!”  
The bodyguard approaches to stop him but Kraglin points the blaster at him.  
“Where's (y/n)?!” He shouts.  
She makes a chocked laugh.  
“Are you looking for your woman in a brothel? I didn't know she was a whore.”  
Yondu throws her to the ground and he calls his arrow with a whistle.  
“Let me remind ya who ya'r dealing with.”  
A second whistle and the arrow sticks into her shoulder. The sneeper screams in pain and begs for mercy.  
“Ok! The Kree came long ago and took her away! Take this shit out of my shoulder!”  
Perhaps this is even worse than imagining you with another man.  
Kraglin gets goose bumps, he can't believe it happened to you too. He glances at Yondu, his expression is unbreakable. There's pure hate in his eyes.  
“I want their coordinates.”  
“I-I can't..!”  
Another whistle and the arrow seeping deeper.  
“Dammit!” She shouts. “I don't know!”  
Yondu looks at her with disgust.  
“Ya'r just trash.”  
He calls back his arrow and moves away to the exit. Kraglin puts his gun down, following him.  
“Find that ship.”  
“Yessir.”  
Yondu does another whistle and the arrow returns to the sniper's trajectory faster, piercing her chest from side to side. Kraglin looks back for a moment but can't feel pity for her who was involved in slavery.

***

“Your orders, sir?”  
Yondu stares at the Kree cargo ship on their trajectory, he's trying to keep his mind clear to think how to act but it's not easy, knowing you in danger. If it had been a normal situation he would probably have already sunk the ship.  
“Diversionary attack on 360°, distract them while the rescue team proceeds.”  
“Yessir.”  
The Ravagers fall out and Kraglin gives the captain everything he needs for the mission. They get ready, wearing the holographic spacesuits and Jet-packs and they wait for the signal. They proceed as planned, the Kree are focused on defending the ship, ignoring the approaching of the captain and his first mate.  
The rescue team floats into the space and they take the right direction with the Jet-Packs. They approach the release compartment, used to allow small cargo ships to transfer or unload stuffs. Kraglin deactivates the door control device and enters. The hangar is empty, they meet just a few Krees on their way and they kill them without any difficult.   
“Move!” Yondu orders.  
They walk through the corridors without having a real destination, without knowing the ship map.  
Kraglin takes a few steps forward and stops, hearing a chocked moan. He turns around, seeing a Kree soldier in Yondu's hands. The captain has a firm grip on his arm, bent behind his back and he pointing a knife at his throat.  
"I think this bastard will now show us the position of the prisoner, am I right?" He gives him a yank that makes him moan in pain. "Where's the girl? The Terran?" His voice is firm and threatening.  
The Kree starts to talk in his native language, Kraglin doesn't understand a word but Yondu does and he interrupts him with another yank.  
“Shut the fuck up!”  
Kraglin draws his blaster and points it at the Kree's head but just before he can say or do anything, he shifts his gaze at the end of the corridoor. The Xandarian turns around, seeing a group of Terrans in line, one behind the other, chained to each other.  
Yondu take the opportunity for a personal whim, sinking the blade into the flesh and opening his throat from side to side, letting him collapsing to the ground.  
Kraglin looks at the lifeless body for a moment, feeling satisfied, somehow he's taking his revenge for what they did to Faye. He follows Yondu who goes ahead, calling his Yaka with a whistle. The Kree don't even have time to understand what's happening that they're already dead. The witness Terrans have different reactions, some kick the bodies, some are scared and they cry. Among them there are men, women and even children of the Yondu same age when he was sold to the Kree Empire by his parents.  
The Centaurian is staring at their frightened and wet eyes, bringing back to his mind a painful past with which he still has to deal. He bends down and the children step back, frightened, he smiles trying to look friendly and he breaks their chains just with his strength.  
A young woman grabs Kraglin's arm.  
“Please, help me! My son, my son is here, somewhere!”  
Kraglin nods, putting his hands on her shoulders and try to calm her down.  
"We will take ya all away from here." He looks at the group. "Listen, we have to stay together. We'll go ta look fer the others and then leave the ship. Don't worry, ya'r safe now."  
The Terrans seem to calm down, Yondu looks at Kraglin and nods, approving his behavior. One of the prisoners leads the way and the group moves ahead, Yondu is the first, ready to hurl the arrow at each Kree on their way, Kraglin at the back to defend.  
They go along the corridor, they examine the cells one by one to freed the last prisoners. Kraglin smiles seeing that mother hugging her son, they're both safe. Yondu is staring on a cell glass, he has a furious expression. Kraglin joins him and he swallows, shocked of what he seeing.  
You have arms and legs chained to the wall and a white mask covering the lower half of your face. Your eyes are swollen, red and tired. Big bruises can be seen on the only naked parts of your limbs. You're staring blankly and when you see a movement outside, you look up, meeting Yondu's eyes. You're surprised to see him and you start to cry, even if you struggle to breathe cos of the mask. You try to call him, hope and happiness come up again into your heart.  
Kraglin's eyes are moisten, unbelieving for what he's seeing.  
“Shit.” He whispers. “What they did ta her..”  
Yondu breaks through the door and he kneels in front of you, removing the mask. You inhale deeply and looking up at him, you're about to say something but Kraglin loosens the chains and you collapse in his arms.  
“It's all right, baby. It's over..” He tries to reassure you while holding you tightly and stroking your head.  
“I knew..” A little convulsion between tears forces to pause to take a breath. “I knew you would come.”  
“If only I've known about it before..” He tries to calm you down but those words are more for him than for you. He feels responsible for what happened to you, he should never have let you go, he would never have to leave without to be sure you were okay. He never should have...  
Kraglin looks at you, happy to see you're safe, he couldn't handle with your death too. He takes a look at the Terrans who are waiting outside the cell.  
“Capt'n, we have to go.”  
Yondu nods. “Can ya walk?”  
He helps you to stand up, your body is weak and you need some help but you can walk with your legs.  
“Come on, I don't want to stay on this ship any longer.” You say.  
You join the rest of the group and you're surprised by how many people were on the ship. You look at the children and you put a hand to your mouth, shocked, hoping they didn't have to suffer what you did.  
The group trying to reach the meeting point where the M-Ships wait you.  
Some Krees try to stop you. You and Yondu are in the end of the queue and you stop, the captain stands in front of you, using his body as a shield to protect you as he whistle to use his arrow to attack.  
The anger causes you a rush of adrenaline and you feel that feeling again. The tingling fills your body, your hair floats in the air and small electric shocks pass from a hand to the other one. You walk forward, in front of Yondu who is shocked while he watches you, along with the rest of the group. Struggling to hold that power, you raise your hands in front of you releasing the energy, pouring it on the Kree who being paralyzed. They fall to the ground in a few seconds but the effort has been too much for your already debilitated body and you collapse to the ground as well.  
Yondu picks you up into his arms.  
“Let's go!”  
You look at the captain for a few moments, his face is so concern, his hoarse voice barking orders and his gaze lowers on you.  
“Good job, doll.”  
You just nod before passing out.  
The small group manages to arrive at the M-Ships. They come back to the Eclector without serious damages. Terrans are safe, there's no reason to spare the Kree ship and Yondu orders to attack to destroy the enemy.


	10. 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: Language, Mention of slavery, Body pain

Back on the Eclector, Horuz wants to make sure the Terran guests aren't hurt but Yondu brings you in his quarters. He can't stay away from you anymore. He's looking you sleeping in his bed, staring on your facial features, so peaceful, perfect for him. He's so happy to have found you.  
“Have ya seen wha' she can do?” Kraglin breaks the silence.  
“Yeah and I've seen she can't control it.” He replies.  
“Is it something they did ta her?”  
“Possible.” The Centaurian licks his jagged teeth, disappointed to face his past so often since you broke into his life.  
Silence falls and both of them are lost in their thoughts.  
“What ar' ya going ta do now?” Kraglin asks.  
“I'm not going ta bring her ta Contraxia, not this time.” He made his decision.  
“However there's a possibility she wants ta come back home.”   
“Well.. We took her away from the Kree. They will look fer her, no doubts. It would be a gamble ta bring her home now, right?” Yondu says.  
Kraglin nods, staring at you for a moment before leaving the room.  
Yondu sits next to you, he can't believe you're still alive.  
He stretches a hand towards to touch your face but before he can do it, you wake up startled, caught by a sudden pain. Your face contracts into a painful expression and you struggle to breathe.  
“Hey, hey, it's ok, I'm here.” He holds you.   
Your body is filled with twinges, your mind is confused. Yondu holds you for long minutes, until he feels your body relaxing in his arms. You realize to be in his room, on the Eclector and you broke the hug, looking at him. Your hands wrap his face, you can't believe Yondu is really there with you. For months you waited, suffering, you were sure to die alone and the only wish you had was to be able to see him again, even for a moment.  
Yondu frown, grabbing your chin and gets you close to him. He's staring puzzled.   
“What?” You ask.  
“How ya feel?”  
Taken aback by the question, you think for a moment on what you're feeling.  
“Uhm...A constant, persistent tingling through the whole body and... a buzz in the head.”  
“Yer eyes...”  
You frown. “What?”  
“They look different.”  
Frightened you get up suddenly, going to the bathroom and staring at the mirror. Yondu follows you.  
“Holy shit.” You whisper. “Half of my left eye is..purple?”  
“What's happening, (y/n)?”  
You shake your head. “I don't know.” You voice is broke. “What they did to me, Yondu?” You ask desperately.  
“No idea, sweetie.” He hugs you again, full of anger towards those bastards who have done this to you. “We'll find an answer.”  
Yondu can't break away from you, from his small fragile Terran. The time passed thinking about what happened until now has done nothing but stir up the obsession with you. He often thought it would be better to hate you, you have the power to bring back painful memories to him. Perhaps it would be better to bring you back to Contraxia and let you live your life without him. However...   
You put your forehead against his chest while he strokes your back. You still can't believe you survived but the thought Yondu and the boys came to save you fills your heart with gratitude and joy.  
“Thank you.”  
“Hush, girl.”  
You stay silent for a few moments.  
“I'm sorry for Phral.”   
“What?” You slip away from him, looking at him confused. “What happened?” You insist.  
Yondu watches you for a moment, realizing you don't know anything and he has to give you the bad news. He shakes his head, not finding the right words.  
You stare at him, your eyes fill with tears and you put a hand on your face.  
“They found him in yer apartment.” He explains.  
You shake your head. You're confused and your mind brings you back to Contraxia.  
“He doesn't deserve that.” You say, thinking of him.  
“Hey, I don't know how things went but probably he tried ta protect ya. I would do the same.” He says softly, trying to act diplomatic. He gets close again, looking for some physical contact but you step back.   
“No, I mean, he wouldn't have to be there. He went to the bar to get the apartment keys to take his stuffs.” You look down. “We didn't live together anymore.”   
You feel ashamed, you feel guilty and you just want to vanish, you can't live with your sister's death into your heart and feel responsible for Phral's death, it's too much.  
The attempt to bury your feelings fails.  
You can't breath, you have blurred vision and your whole body is pervaded by spasm. Electric shocks emerge from your hands and your pain turns into fear. Yondu is shocked but he keeps control, whatever happens he doesn't want to leave you alone. He wraps your face, forcing you to look into his eyes.  
“(y/n) look at me, look at me!” As soon as he can make eye contact with you, he nods slightly. “Breathe, baby girl.”  
He can feel the electricity passing from your body to his, the tingling pervades him too and he feels it intensify, causing nausea but he has no intention to moving away from you. He made a promise.  
You follow his instructions, filling the lungs slowly and breathing out. You feel his warmth and his voice.  
“Stay with me.”  
You know what those words mean. Those words that he should has been telling you from the beginning, since the night when he stole that kiss.  
You use all of your strength, closing your eyes and try to stifle that feeling, you grab his wrists and squeeze hard. You cry and Yondu looks at you with regret, feeling useless. He would like to physically get that suffering away from you.  
Endless moments pass before the shocks fade to disappear and your body calms down. A small stream of blood comes out of the nostrils, Yondu grabs the towel and gently cleanses your nose and your lips.  
“How ya feel?” He asks softly.  
“The pain is going away.” You reply, breathing hard, exhausted.  
Yondu nods and he helps you to come back to bed before move towards his desk. He opens the communication with the control room.  
“Sir?”   
“Find Kraglin and send him ta my quarters.”  
“Yessir.”   
You stare at him while he's busy. You remember when he told you about his past, his slavery.. finally you can understand somewhat what he's been through. You remember his despair, his true nature, a fragile creature who suffered too much and who became a strong man, still standing on his legs. You approach, sitting on the armchair and you curl up, wrapping your legs on your chest.  
“How can you live with it?”   
He looks at you.  
“How do you keep going after what they did to you?”  
His jaw stiffens as he looks away. You close your eyes sure you will not receive any answers.  
“I'm honoring the man who freed me from slavery. I live fer don't screw up what he did.”  
In that moment you can see a light in his eyes, something that makes you think of new life, freedom. You get close to him, smiling and you gently stroke his cheek. He bends his head to the side, leaning it against your hand while he strokes your hips.  
“Maybe I should do the same.”  
He melts under your words and his feelings for you increase.


	11. 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: Language, Against

The Terrans are brought back to Earth and you take the opportunity to visit to your home planet. Yondu flying over the city with the M-Ship to the address that corresponds to where you lived with Faye and your parents when you still didn't know anything about the Galaxy. When you see the city lights on the horizon, you unbuckle your seat belt and get closer to the glass to have a better view.  
You hold your breath feelings sadness, happiness, nostalgia.. You thought it was easier but you feel lost and it's harder without your sister. Suddenly Yondu grabs your hips and you sit on his legs, you have a jolt and butterflies in your stomach.  
“Press that button.” He orders.  
“This one?”   
You're going to press a button when he stops you, grabbing your hand and moving it over another one. You feel his other hand solid on your hip and your muscles tense under his touch.  
You press the button together and you hear a low constant noise like a jet engine.  
“Now pull the level.”  
Yondu moves your hand on the lever next to him and you pull together. The M-Ship increases the speed suddenly and you suffer the recoil, crushing on him. His hand moves on your belly and your heart races fast, you can feel his breath on you. You move your head to look at him and he shows his best mischievous grin.  
The M-Ship rushes through the warm and humid night, invisible and silent, flying over the small town. You smile, remembering your childhood in those streets, the innocence of a child that has turned into the awareness of a young woman. The first love, the first break heart, all fill your heart.  
“There!” You point enthusiastically, slipping off his grip and approaching the glass. Yondu lower the M-Ship as much as possible to give you a better view.  
“I can't land, sweetie.”  
You shake your head. “It's ok.”  
You can't stop smiling, nothing has changed but for some irrelevant details.  
“You can see it?” You ask to Yondu who is approaches. “The second floor window, on the right.”  
He nods.  
“It was my bedroom.” You explain. “I used to put cushions on the floor near the window, laying down reading books till late and looking at the stars outside.”  
At that moment you're the little girl who lived in that corner of the world, wrapped in the blank pages of a future not written yet. The pain you carry inside you is huge and you know you have to live with it for the rest of your life but you're happy, in that moment, despite everything.  
You feel his gaze on you and you meet his eyes, he's looking you softly. Your eyes shift to his lips and you hope to get the kiss you both waited for so long.  
For the first time, Yondu is hesitant. The moment is perfect, you're perfect and finally he doesn't have to worry of your distance cos you're just there with him but he can't do anything. You've been his obsession for years, you're his lustful thought, the only flesh-and-blood creature he has ever been so intensely interested in. He did everything to keep you safe, accepting the fact you spent every day with another man but you suffered, you were hurt and he wasn't there to protect you.  
He has failed and he doesn't deserve you.  
You moisten your lips, looking down and smiling shyly.  
“I'm pretty sure Kraglin is not going to interrupt us.”  
You show your intentions and a bit of nervousness but he continues to do nothing. You meet his gaze again while your smile goes off, Yondu decides to move away to take a seat. You still keep looking at him while he carefully avoids you, focusing on the controls. You approach while he opens the communication with the Eclector, you close it, keeping your hand on the button. You're tired of this shit, you bend over to kiss him and the moment he realizes what you're doing, he doesn't resist, lifting his face slightly to join the kiss.  
It's a slow, soft kiss, something new. Yondu finally comes back to taste you and your scent and he realizes that it's much better than that kiss stolen years ago. Now you have nothing to hide, nothing can stop you, you both have the opportunity to show your desire.  
He grabs your hips, inviting you to sit on his lap. Your stomach jumps, feeling again his firm grip on you. You kiss again for a long time, caressing his neck and nape. He caresses your thigh, slipping up, towards your belly and under your shirt. You feel his fingers reach the breast and touch it vigorously over the bra fabric. You feel a shiver, the nipples stiffen and you make a slight gasp, closing your eyes. Yondu looks at you, you're so beautiful and sexy and he can't ignore his desire for you but that thought fills his mind, the idea of you chained to a wall kills him every time. For months you have been in Kree hands and he wasn't there to save you.  
“Yondu..”   
Your sweet voice brings him back to reality. You smile but when you try to kiss him again, he avoids you. You staring at him for a few moments, confused. He avoids meeting your gaze and you turn your face away, nodding, disappointed by his behavior. You expose yourself, showing you want him, at least as much as he wants you but he rejects you.  
You get up approaching the glass again to look at your home one last time while the M-Ship moves away.

***

Time passes on the Eclector and you took your space on the ship, you joined the crew's routine and you work hard to make yourself as useful as possible. You have learned many things about the universe and the technologies but you don't have a specific task yet. You made some friends and you're close to Kraglin, who is a very important person in your life. You still have feelings for Yondu but there's an hard situation between you, he has turned into an introvert and thoughtful captain and you're angry, hurt and you can't understand why he's rejecting you.  
However there's a problem about your conditions. What the Kree did to you is still a mystery but your body is enduring too much.  
Sitting down on one of the couches in the break room next to the dormitory, you yawn, rubbing your eyes. You're exhausted but you can't sleep, you've tried to distract yourself to ignore the shocks that run through your body but nothing seem work.  
You lie down, stretching your arms and your hand touches something cold and smooth, it's a blaster. You look around, making sure you're alone and point it at the wall, acting to aim against something. You mime the shot him with your voice but your finger slips on the trigger and you shoot at the wall, making a steaming hole on it. The shot echoes in the silence and you squeeze your eyes.  
You hear the rooms doors open and some of the Ravagers still sleepy and confused approach you. You look at them smiling embarrassed, most of them go back to sleep almost immediately, saying some rude comments but Kraglin and Tullk stay and sit with you. Tullk takes the blaster, putting the safety on.  
“What the hell..?” He's angry to have been suddenly awakened.  
“Sorry.”  
“Ar' ya ok?” Kraglin asks softly, worried about you.  
You nod.  
Tullk rolls his eyes.  
“Ok lovebirds, I'm going to sleep.”  
“G'night Tullk.” You say and he replies with an hand wave.  
“Ar' ya sure to be ok?” Kraglin asks again but this time you shake your head.   
He frown, sitting on the floor in front of you. He takes your hands and just in that moment he realizes how tired you are.  
“What's wrong, (y/n)?”  
“It's what Kree did to me. This... power is doing something to me..”  
He doesn't reply, lost in his thoughts. After some moments he walks away.  
“Krags?” You call, following him in his cell. “What are you doing?”  
“Dressin' up.” He explains jumping on one feet to put his uniform on.  
“I can see that but...”  
Kraglin wears his boots and he approaches you, cupping your face with his hands.  
“Don't worry. I'll be back soon.”   
He kisses you on your forehead and goes away, finish to slip on the sleeves.  
“Where are you going?!” You raise your voice.  
“Shut the fuck up you two! I'm trying to sleep!”  
You put a hand on your mouth.  
“Sorry Tullk.” You whisper, going out to the cell and closing the door.  
Kraglin is already gone.

The first mate vanishes for hours when he comes back, he asks Yondu to speak in private. The two meet in the captain's quarters, far from the crew. Yondu pours a drink for both of them.  
“What ya want ta talk, boy?”  
Kraglin takes a sip.  
“I asked around about what's happening ta (y/n) and there's a guy who knows something.”  
Yondu shuts down sending a strictness look at him, he shouldn't have run around the galaxy alone without permission and without considering how danger is asking for that kind of informations. Kraglin knows well that look and he's ready for an earful but he doesn't regret what he did.  
When he sees that Yondu doesn't speak, he speaks, trying to defend himself.  
“Sir, (y/n) is important ta me. I'm doing everything I can ta make her better.”  
Surprisingly Yondu nods.  
“Who's him and where we can find him?”  
“He's a Xeronian, name Han'nel and he lives in Knowhere.”  
Yondu turns around, he knows that name, it's nothing good but if Kraglin is right it's worth trying.  
“Don't tell to (y/n), she doesn't have to know for her safety.”  
“I think it's too late, sir.”  
Yondu looks at the door, you staring at them, completely disappointed. You've heard everything.  
“Why the hell no one knock the door on this ship?!” He says.  
You slam the door.  
“Do you think it's ok don't tell me anything?” You're furious. “We are talking about what's happening to me! I have the right to know!”  
“Not if this keeps you in danger.”  
“Bullshit! You just have to talk to..”  
“Shuddup!” He cuts and silence falls.  
You swallow, scared. You've seen his anger just once, when Odias killed your sister. Kraglin look at both of you, worried he tries to intervene.  
“Sir..”   
He still staring at you when he cuts off Kraglin as well.  
“Keep the M-Ship ready to leave.”  
He freezes, scared to move a muscle.  
“Ya hear me, boy?!”  
“Yessir!”  
He walks away, looking back a couple of times before leave.  
You're alone now and Yondu approaches you.  
“That pretty ass of yours will remain on that damn M-Ship while we'll meet that man.” He has a firm tone. “And you don't move until we'll come back. Ya hear me?”  
You nod, staring at him. Damn, you're so stubborn and adorable with that angry expression. He goes away before losing control and you huff, following him on M-Ship.


	12. 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> No particular warnings for this chapter

Just one M-Ship leaves the Eclector, Yondu doesn't want to risk more than necessary.  
Kraglin teaches you how to use the ship's transmitter, so you can keep in touch with them.  
“If we can't talk in two hours, call the Eclector.”  
You nod while you sit lazily on a chair, you're still disappointed to don't go with them but at least you're there.  
“Be careful.” You say.  
He nods and walks away, leaving the M-Ship and joining Yondu who has already off the ship.  
You get up approaching the glass, you look at each other and you nod slightly. You hate to argue with him, you would like things are easier. When you see him return your greet you can't help but smile, it's enough for you. You watch him walking away with Kraglin and you come back to sit.  
The captain and his first mate walk head-down through Knowhere streets until a small alley, they open a small rusty door. The room is dark and it smells like mold. The air is stale and a small neon lamps give a dim, yellowish light. Yondu nods to a short, stocky little man.  
“We have ta see Han'nel.”  
“Who wants to see him?”  
“Yondu Udonta.”  
The little man disappears behind a curtain for a few minutes, then he comes back with a teasing smile.  
“This way, gentlemen.” He says.  
The two Ravagers are led through the battered bar to the Xeronian who is sitting at a table. He's serious and he looks like a mobster. He nods to invite them to sit with him.  
“It's a pleasure to see you, Udonta.”   
“The pleasure it's mine, Han'nel.”  
Kraglin looks surprised, having no idea that they knew each other. Han'nel's attention shifts to him.  
“It's my first mate. I trust him.” Yondu explains.  
The Xeronian comes back to watch the captain, his facial expression doesn't change, it seems he has no feelings.  
“Why you are here?”  
“We need some informations.”  
“Is it related to the Kree experiments on the Terrans you freed and the sunken ship?”  
Yondu and Kraglin fall silent.  
“Your actions haven't gone unnoticed.” He continues.  
“So ya know what we ar' talking 'bout.” Yondu replies, trying to get to the point.   
Han'nel nods.  
“The Kree have used a particular type of crystal which apparently reactivates the inhuman genes already present in the human body. They modify something that causes a transformation and allow to acquire a new power.” He pauses for a moment. “It's different for every human.”  
“Is there a cure?” Yondu asks.  
“No.” Han'nel answers selfless. “As far as I know you must consider yourselves lucky if she survives.”  
Yondu nods to Kraglin and both get up, the captain draws a wad of credits that leaves on the table.   
“Thanks.”  
Han'nel gives the signal and the two Ravagers are surrounded by his men.  
“The Kree want what belongs to them, the girl is their business now.”

***

Lying on the armchair, you wait. The foot swings lazily from the armrest while you watching Knowhere out there. How you could imagine to move from your life on Contraxia to _this_.  
You're lost in your thoughts and you don't hear them coming. Three Kree soldiers grab your arms and legs, trying to make you harmless. You react instinctively, kicking, shouting, trying all to resist. In the fight, one of the Kree hits you in the face and you lose your balance, falling heavily on the control console and starting one of the ship engines. The M-Ship partially lifts up and starts spinning above the crowd outside. Struggling to keep your feet firmly on the floor, the tingling pervades you quickly but you let the power explode. The electric shocks are thrown throughout the control room, striking both the Kree and the controls. The soldiers collapse and the M-Ship, in complete blackout, touches the ground heavily, breaking through some buildings.  
You rise with difficulty, slightly stunned and you realize you have made a big mess. The M-Ship is surrounded by a lot of people, some complain, others are shocked. Panicking, you try to communicate with Yondu and Kraglin but it's all useless so you get out of the M-Ship, making your way through the crowd and moving away quickly.  
You wander aimlessly for a while, looking around stealthily for fear of running into the Kree again. Step by step, the sadness assaults you, the level of adrenaline in your body is lowered and you start to accuse the fatigue that your power causes you. You sit in a corner of the street, curling up, you're cold and you have a huge headache. You lean your forehead to your knees, closing your eyes.  
You can't quantify how much time you spend sitting there, you only know that you want to come back to the Eclector with Yondu and Kraglin. You start thinking they left you there.  
“They would never do it.” You whisper.  
What if something happened to them too?  
You try to erase that thought, they know how to defend themself, they're Ravagers. Surely they're fine.  
You hear someone approaching and you hide your face, hoping to be ignored.  
“You made a big mess, doll.”  
You look up to meet Yondu's eyes, he has bruises on his face and a bleeding lip. He sits next to you, resting his forearms on his knees and staring straight ahead.  
You sigh, mortified. “I'm sorry.”  
“Good job.”  
You look at him puzzled.  
“Ya fought well, it's not fer everyone.”  
You smile.  
“Kraglin?”  
“Sending a message to the Eclector.”  
“From the look of your face, the meeting didn't go well..”  
He nods.  
“At least we have the informations we need and now I'm sure the Kree ar' looking fer ya.”  
“What the hell they want..”  
“Have ya seen what ya can do? I think they want it.”  
“I have no idea of what IT is nor how it works.” Shake your head nervously, thinking to what the Kree did to you. “I never wanted it. It was those monsters fault who did this to me.”  
He wraps an arm around your shoulders getting you close to him. He can feels your anger and fear, it's the same he felt in the past. “You're safe now, baby girl. I won't allow them ta take ya.”  
You rest your head on his shoulder, both you slip in a silence full of bad memories but you're happy to be in his arms again.


	13. 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: Language

Back on the Eclector, you can learn what they have know about your condition. You're silent while Yondu explains the situation. The anger makes its way in you, the hate you feel for the Kree grows out and you're tired, since you've let your power out in Knowhere, the tingling has never left you. You're physically broke in pieces.  
“So what?!” You raise your voice against him. “I have to live with this pain forever?!”  
Your eyes are filled by tears.  
“(y/n)..” Yondu calls you softly, pointing your hands, Kraglin swallows, scared.  
Small bluish discharges pass from one finger to the other of your hands and you realize that your power is about to take control again and is ready to explode.  
“No..” You whisper, kneeling on the floor, trying to hold it back.  
Yondu and Kraglin try to approach you.  
“Go away!” You scream.  
Yondu doesn't move, he's sure to help you again.  
“Get out of here!”  
You look at Yondu, desperate and scared to hurt him but he still doesn't move. Kraglin grabs his arm, trying to convince him to leave the room.  
“Capt'n, let's go! She knows her power.”  
“Please, Yondu.” You beg.  
He hates having to do it, leave you alone again. They go out and wait, outside the door, they're tense worried about you. They hear your cries in pain and the loud and dry noise of electric shocks, as if an electric storm were unleashing inside the Eclector.  
Kraglin runs his hands through his hair, walking around the corridor. Yondu remains motionless, in front of the door. He has an harsh expression and heavy heart. Both can't handle to hear you suffer.  
Just a few minutes but it seems like an eternity. When the silence falls in the room, both go inside without hesitation. You're lying on the floor, fainted, a trickle of blood stains your nostrils.  
Yondu holds you by weight, lying you down in bed.  
“(y/n), hey sweetie, (y/n)!” He tries to wake you up.  
Your mind wanders into the darkness, you feel lost, you feel alone. You feel nostalgia, sadness, pain but there's something that makes you fight, an inner strength that you didn't know you had, warmth slowly wraps you. You slowly open your eyes, staring blankly and feeling cold. Your throat is dry, you need water. You try to sit down but you're weak and you can't move a hand. Kraglin is holding it in his, his head resting on the forearm, while he's resting.  
With your free hand, you slip your fingers through his hair awakening him gently. He raises his head, confused but as soon as he realizes you're awake he sits on the bed next to you, hugging you and sinking his face into your neck.  
You feel warm tears on your neck and you smile, returning the hug.  
“Krags..”  
You look at each other, he has red eyes and wet face. You dry his cheeks with your thumbs.  
“I don't remember.. You're fine, right?”  
He chuckles and nods sniffling. “Yes, we ar' fine. Cap is looking fer a doctor.”  
“What..”  
“Horuz can't understand what's happening so Cap is finding another doctor.”  
Suddenly you hear loud noises outside the room. Yondu is screaming, threatening someone. He breaks up with Horuz and Tullk and holding a terrified man.  
“What the..Yondu! What the hell..” You stand up, Kraglin helps you.  
“Baby, how ya feel?”  
The captain releases the grip on the man approaching and hugging you.  
“I was looking fer a Terran doctor but there was no time. This is one of the best.” He tries to reassure you.  
You look at the doctor, he's terrified. You sigh and look harshly at Yondu.  
“What?” He asks.  
“Yondu, what did you do to this man? He's terrified.”  
“He was resisting. I just told him I need a doctor and he said he would never get his hands on a Ravager. What was I supposed ta do?!”  
You shake your head.  
“Get out of here.” You say to the Ravagers and when you see on one of them move a foot you raise your voice. “Out of here!”  
“You hear her, assholes!” Yondu says. “Out, all of you!”  
The Ravagers obey to their captain but you stare on him, waiting for him to leave too.  
He passes his tongue on jagged teeth, annoyed but he leaves too. When you finally manage to be alone with the doctor you try to calm him down.  
“I'm so sorry for what happened, I guarantee no one will hurt you and if you want to leave you're free to do so.”  
He seems to calm down, he stands up and put himself together.  
“I don't want this hanging over my head. What's the problem?”  
You tell him what happened, hope it's the last time you have to do it. The doctor asks you to sit on the bed and he starts the checkup.  
You can see he touches you in an awkward way.  
“Everything's ok, doc?”  
“It's the first time I check out a Terran, I'm trying to figure out if there's a problem or not.”  
“Wow...” You can't hide your concern.  
“Don't misunderstand me, miss, I have a deep medical preparation and I know the human body too. It's pretty similar to the Xandarian body, it's just the first time I put my theory knowledge into practice.”  
“Glad to be your first Terran customer.” You smile.  
He continues his checkup in silence.  
“Where are you from by the way?” You try to have a conversation, mostly to calm down yourself.  
“Xandar.” He replies focusing on your breath.  
You nod.  
“I have heard about these experiments and crystals. They are called Terrigen Crystals and what your friend says is true. Your genes were already prepared for the mutation and that's why you still alive.”  
“There's a cure?”  
He doesn't reply but you already know the answer.  
“What can I do to handle this?”  
“I'm not sure but considering the symptoms and what you told me, I would say you need to release this power. Your mind and your body were not created to contain, if you suppress the electric shocks your body could collapse.”  
The checkup ends, you don't have physical damages. You just have to rest. You guarantee his returning home without a scratch, threatening to blow up the Eclector if someone hurts the doctor and you lock in the cell, trying to get some sleep.

***

After what you found out about your conditions, Yondu found a small uninhabited planet where your power can be released without consequences. You tried to insist to stay alone, worried about hurting someone but the captain didn't want to hear that and he even taken Kraglin and some of the guys onto the M-Ship.  
Once you set a foot on the ground, you walk away quickly.  
“See you later.” You say raising your voice but Kraglin run to you.  
“Take this, just in case.” He gives you a blaster gun. “Ya already know how ta use it.”  
You smile, thinking back to when you made the hole in the wall. You nod and thank him before walking into the wood.  
You step on the dry leaves on the ground, the air is wet and cool, the gloomy weather and the smell in the air is very similar to what you hear on Earth, petrichor. You get lost in your thoughts, remembering the last time you walked on Earth. You were walking through the woods, just like in that moment. You stop in the middle of a clearing, tiny water drops moisten the naked skin of your arms causing you goosebumps. In that moment of peace and solitude you think back to everything that happened to you in the last few years, if someone had told you you wouldn't have believed it.  
You sit on a broken trunk and wait, wait a long before make an annoyed huff.  
“It's too relaxing, how the hell should I release my power?” You speak to yourself.  
You start to walking around again, trying to focus on the painful memories of the Kree, the slavery, the tortures, all the things you're trying to bury but you know it's the only way to succeed in your intent.  
You remember in detail the physical and emotional pain you felt, the experiments, the fear and then Faye and Phral's death.  
You try to hold back the tears for a moment but then you stop to fight, releasing the power. Between sobs and the anger, you finally feel your power emerges. You feel it climbing inside you, like a snake, you feel the tingling in your hands and for the first time you let it flow as if it was the most natural thing to do.  
You're ready to feel pain but you're terrified of what can happen, not fully knowing that power. The discharges electrify the air and your hair starts to float in the air.  
The power is freed, like an explosion. A huge roar breaks the quiet and with surprise you don't feel any pain.  
It all ends in a few moments but for you it's like it's been hours. You feel lightheaded and relaxed body, legs tremble and you lie down on the ground. Motionless, staring at the gray sky above you, you hear the Ravagers' voices but you can't react.  
You can see shadows around you and someone lifts you off the ground. You close your eyes, a warm hug and the unmistakable scent.  
“Yondu..” You whisper.  
“Hush, babygirl.”  
Back to the M-Ship Yondu orders to his men to come back to the Eclector. Yondu makes you sit down kneeling in front of you, laying his hands on your legs.  
“Ar' ya ok, sweetie?”  
Eyes closed you stroke your neck.  
“Never been better.” You say looking at him and smiling.  
You touch his cheek and he returns with a smile.  
“Ya made a big hole on that planet.”  
You frown. “What?”  
Yondu stands up, giving you a hand and you approach the control panel to watch outside.  
“Show her, Kraglin.”  
The M-Ship turns to have a clear view of the planet. The clearing has significantly expanded, turning into a huge crater without vegetation. You're speechless, unbelieving by what you've been able to do.  
The enthusiasm turns off, knowing that such power shouldn't be underestimated.  
Back on the Eclector, Yondu gives a full picture of the situation. He decides to fly low, stealing from random cargo ships on the main trade route. Easy jobs, not many credits but they can survive away from the Kree radar.  
The captain shares his intentions with the crew and no one objects, despite the general dissension. You look down when some Ravagers walk close to you, talking about you're a problem on the ship. Yondu realizes it and is about to intervene when you approach, stroking his arm, gently.  
“I can kick them out.”  
You shake your head. “They're right.”  
“No, hey. Don't say that.” He grabs gently your chin to look into your eyes.  
You nod and sigh. “It's just.. You keep me with you but I am only causing troubles and your men are right, I'm a problem.”  
“You're not a problem and it's not your fault. Understand?” He stares at you. “Me and Kraglin don't know how ta do without ya, ya ar' now part of our lives.”  
“No mush.” You joke. “It doesn't suit you.”  
He laughs a lot and you smile, it's been a long time since you've seen him laugh like that.


	14. 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: Language, Against, NSFW!!!

You're looking into the mirror, your eyes are completely purple now. You move your head from side to side, you don't mind that color, a bit strange but it's cute. You just hope your conditions don't get worse, your body can't afford another crisis.  
Off the bathroom, you take a small touch screen and start hacking while you reach Yondu's bed and lie down. The music starts. The list of songs is written in a language you don't know and you just zapping, looking for something catchy.  
In that relaxing moment, the only one who comes into your mind is him. You've known each other for so long and there's no doubt that you both have feelings for each other but even if you're finally on the same ship, you can't understand the reasons why he's keeping the distance.  
Once again you're thoughtful and your mind is so lost you don't hear him enters the room. He stops a few steps from the door, watching you lying on his bed on your stomach, wrapped only by the towel. Your hair leave small wet traces on your shoulders. He stares at your shapes and naked legs, your fingers touching the screen and your face, so focused on what you're doing. He realizes you're naked under the towel and before losing his mind, he clears his throat to draw your attention.  
You look at him with surprise kneeling on the bed and checking the towel is still covering you enough. You watch him approaching, your heart starts to race fast and you feel a squeeze in your stomach. Yondu puts his hands on the mattress next to you, leaning forward. You clench your fists and swallow, not knowing how to react. Yondu grabs the touch screen to scroll through the songs, choosing one.  
You bite your lip looking away, you hear him throw a package on the bed. You look at him for a moment, waiting for his permission to open it and he nods. A Ravager uniform, just for you.   
You smile touching it. It would be nice to be able to see the universe, be part of the Ravagers, go into action, perform dangerous missions and live day by day next to Yondu. It would be nice if...  
Your smile disappears and you put the uniform aside without even trying it. Getting off the bed you approach the desk, Yondu follows your movements, confused.  
You take your clothes from the chair and go to the bathroom, leaving ajar the door to have some privacy while you dress. Yondu passes his tongue over his teeth, annoyed by your behavior.   
You wear a white T-shirt and briefs, you're going to put on your pants on when you hear a loud noise of glass break and a cry of rage. You grab the sink, shaking your head as you feel so sorry to reject his offer.  
Yondu takes a few moments to calm down, looking at the glass pieces mixed with the liquor on the floor. Stupid girl. He grinds his teeth, clenches his fists, observing some of your body from the half-open door.  
He approaches, opening the door with a sharp blow. You have a jolt and you turn around, trying to understand his intentions. You can't hide the fear of did too much but you stay focused on your reasons, ready to face him or fight if necessary.  
You come off the sink and you approach him head-on, without fear. You don't care if you're half undressed, you don't feel ashamed, even when Yondu look at your body, appreciating what he's seeing.  
You make a disapproval groan, noticing his lustful eyes on you, as he passes the tongue on his lips. He had you in his hands and he rejected you for reasons, you're not going to give in to him.  
You stare in silence, looking at each other's eyes. You're breathtaking, with that frowning expression, ruffled hair that it's wetting your shirt and those magnetic eyes with that unusual color for a Terran, so special. Yondu drops his gaze on your tight lips and he wants nothing more than kiss them once again.  
You shake your head, looking down, trying to get away before even your desire takes over. The memory of his hands on your hips, in that firm grip and his warm breath on your neck literally drives you crazy.  
You take your way out of the bathroom when you feel him grabbing your arm. You turn around, ready to face him but he push you back to the wall, kissing you.  
You can't react, you don't want to. You've tried to ignore that gut feeling but you've failed.  
“You...y-you...asshole.” You whisper between kisses.  
In response to that provocation, you feel his hands slipping on your thighs, tightening the grip tightly while his mouth tormenting your neck. You gasp, feeling the desire grow inside you.  
“Stubborn girl.” His voice is low and husky and it drives you crazy.  
Yondu has no intention to stop, not this time, you're a temptation, a dream that comes true and he can't hold back yet. He lifts your thigh, resting it on his hip as he presses against your body, can you feel his bulge through the pants pressing on you.  
His hands slip under you t-shirt, lifting it up to remove it from your head. You raise your arms help him and he throws it on the floor.  
He stares at your breasts, it's so perfect and he wraps them without hesitation, it's soft and warm and he can't resist the temptation to suck and bite your nipples. Every inch of your skin must be his.  
You look at him with lust, while he devouring your breasts, you feel pleasure and pain and you feel a jolt between your legs. Instinctively you rub your cunt against him.  
Yondu looks up at you, with a satisfied grin, continuing to bite without hesitation. You let him play for a while, enjoying it before interrupting. Your hands caress his chest and shoulders slipping under the leather duster, trying to undressing him. Yondu takes it off quickly, coming back to kiss you, sinking his tongue into your mouth. You unlace his belt, unbuttoning his pants and making enough room to slip your hand inside his underwear, grasping his cock with greed. It's huge and it's hard as a rock, you start feeling the urge to have it inside of you. Yondu makes a throaty moan before kissing you again with more passion, grabbing your hips strongly.  
You start the massage on his cock slowly, looking at him with satisfaction while he loses the control.  
“Ya don't know what ya'r getting into, babygirl.”  
“Why don't you show me?”  
It's enough to give him the go-ahead. He stops your massage, moving away to leave enough room to hold you tightly and turn you around, facing the wall. You place your cheek and palms on the cold surface, smiling as you hear him drop his pants down.  
His fingers caress your back, running along the spine while with the other one he touches himself. His touch reaches the line of your buttocks and he continues the path until reaching your soak opening. He moves the briefs fabric enough to sink his fingers inside you. Your juice moisten his fingers and slowly drip on his hand.  
You make a moan closing your eyes. Yondu approaches, stopping to masturbate to caress your neck and grab your chin. For many nights, in all those years, he had imagined your with that aroused expression. He had seen you in all the women he had sex with.  
Yondu stares at you even when he stops dipping his fingers in you, looking at your desperate and eager expression.  
He licks his fingers with your juice, no woman has ever come close to having the same, divine taste.  
His hands caress your hips, slipping between your skin and the briefs waistband and keep it down to the ankles. You feel his knee slips between your legs and spread them apart with a sharp push. Your fingers dig gently against the wall, you're completely overwhelmed by pleasure. You feel him lean against you, his turgid cock pressing on your ass, his lips leave a trail of kisses on your shoulder while his hands wander over your body. He grabs one of your tits and the other hand reaches the middle of your legs, the middle finger slips between your labia, massaging the clit. Your stomach has a jolt of pleasure coming from the core. You place your forehead on the wall, closing your eyes, moaning and panting. His lips touch your neck, the movement on your clit increases, leaving you breathless. You're so close.. so close.  
The massage stops and you whimper a desperate "no". Yondu smiles, satisfied by your despair for him. He strokes your belly, pressing lightly to invite you to move off the wall. You follow his movements, raising the head and resting your nape on his shoulder.  
“I ain't finished with ya yet, doll.” He whispers while he touches your neck.  
You turn your head to look into his eyes, those vermilion eyes, full of lust, contrast with your sweet eyes, overwhelmed with pleasure. He gives you a kiss, a sweet one and full of love and you return with the same feeling.  
“Bend over.” He orders.  
You bite your lip as you come back to lean against the wall with your palms, positioning them much lower than before. Yondu can enjoy the view and after a short massage on your buttocks, he doesn't waste time to put the tip of his cock against your soak opening.  
With the thumbs he spreads your labia to have an easy entry and you make a muffled moan feeling him slipping inside you. He moves inside and outside slowly a couple of times.  
“Ok, baby?”  
You nod and your body moves against him, making him understand to don't stop. You turn your head slightly to be able to send him a lusty look over your shoulder.  
“Teasing girl...” He smiles.  
His hands close in a firm grip on your hips, starting to push hard. Your sensual moans go out from your mouth like a song, mixed up with Yondu's guttural ones and with the sound of your buttocks against his legs. The speed increases and your fingers slip on the clit, starting an increasingly intense circular motion.  
“P-please.” You beg, hope he doesn't stop. You lower your head, closing your eyes.   
You can feel the orgasm makes its way in you, intensifying more and more until it explodes. You make a stifled groan, your legs start shaking and you lean against the wall with both hands, trying to hold you up.  
Yondu feels your delicious opening tighten around his cock, increasing pleasure and thrusts. When he reaches the pleasure in turn, he makes a soft grunt, slowing the pace and ending with a couple of final thrusts before slumping down on you, resting his forehead on your back.  
You're both breathless and when you can't longer hold his weight, you try to stand up, inviting him to do the same. He still resting when you collect your clothes quickly, as if you were ashamed of standing naked in front of him. You hold the clothes on your chest and look at him. He's smiling, he seems happy. You're happy too, you've probably never been so happy in a long time but your heart is bleeding, knowing what you're thinking and your face can't hide it.  
You look away, without returning his smile, you wear the briefs and the t-shirt and you feel Yondu's hand stroking your arm. You look at his worried face.  
“What's wrong, (y/n)?”  
You shake your head.  
“Did I hurt ya?”  
“No, no..” You answer quickly.   
Smiling you touch his face. He grabs your hand, kissing the palm. You gently release his grip, go back into the bedroom. He follows you like a shadow, restless.  
You sit on the bed, pants still in your hands. Playing with the fabric, you can't look at him. He approaches you, kneeling in front of you and grabbing your hands.  
“Baby, what's wrong?” He asks again.  
You open your mouth to say something but words die in your throat, you shake your head looking away but Yondu doesn't give up. He gently grabs your chin, inviting to look at him again.  
You lick your lips and finally you speak.  
“This power of mine puts you in danger and..”   
“Bullshits.” He tries to cut you but you insist.  
“..Not to mention Krees are looking for me, almost forcing you to hide.”  
“We ar' not hiding..” He stands up, showing his wounded pride face.  
You sigh.  
“You know what I mean and also your crew.” You see him change his expression, trying to shut up to let you finish. “You raid merchant cargo ships just to keep me safe. You're not made for this and I'm not going to force you to do it.” You finish.  
“So wha'? Ya're gonna go back ta Contraxia in a heartbeat? After all that happened? Kree ar' still looking fer ya!” He shakes his head vigorously. “I'm sorry, girl but that pretty ass of yours will stay here, safe.”  
Your expression becomes harsh, you stare at him seriously but you don't want to argue.  
“I'm not planning to come back to Contraxia.” You reply quietly.  
He's silent, trying to understand your intentions.  
You sigh again. “There's nothing for me over there, Faye is gone.. and it's too cold on that damn planet.” You take a break, trying to read his expression. “I'll come back on Terra.” You say. “If you're not going to bring me there, I'll ask one of the boys.”  
“They have ta defying my orders. They will never do it.” He replies rough.   
You look away, exasperated. His behavior doesn't help your already difficult choice but Yondu doesn't want to lose you again, he can't, not now that you've finally break down the walls between you.  
You both stay in silence for a long time, looking back on what you said. Your decision is made but you don't want to go slamming the door, he's all your galaxy now.  
You get up and approach, grabbing his hand. You stroke his neck and you kiss it. Your lips touch the flesh, a soft and sweet contact.  
“Yondu, what I feel for you is an huge, unhealthy erotic attraction that drives me crazy every time you look at me.” You smile, trying to ease the tension between you. “And an endless love for you.” You continue in a more serious and sweet tone.  
His expression doesn't change, managing only to think how beautiful you are and how you're making his brain like jelly. He can't live without you but he knows you're right, even if he will never give you the satisfaction of admitting it.  
You step back, looking for a way to convince him. Yondu stares at you, as if he needs to remember you as you are, as if in his mind there's this idea he will not see you again.  
He takes a step forward, slipping a hand around your back and grabbing your hair with the other one. He kisses you deeply. You're taken aback but you don't refuse him, returning his kiss with passion and grabbing his shoulders. His hands slip on your thighs and he hoists you, holding you in his arms. Your legs wrap around his hips and he doesn't stop kissing you even when he throws you on the bed.  
If it must be the last time together, it will be unforgettable.


	15. 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: Language, Against, Love!

Sitting in the bed, wrapped by the sheets, you couldn't sleep much, despite the exhausting night in Yondu's clutches. After the news of your return on Earth, the captain has vent all his anger, frustration and sadness, making you understand who you belong to, making love with you for all night.  
His insistent snoring draws your attention and you look at him gently, making a small smile. He seems so peaceful at that moment, so relaxed and happy. Your heart is crying to think about your separation.  
You stroke your face and you're about to leave the bed when you feel his hand touching your back. Yondu looks at you with a serious expression, he says nothing and you come back to sit next to him. He strokes your thigh softly while you both stall on the point.  
He talks first.  
“Ya sure?”  
You nod and look away. He doesn't seem to want to insist, despite being ready to face everything to keep you by his side and protect you. He's disappointed and he's struggles to accept you're right.  
He gets up, getting dress while you stare at him.  
“I'll order Kraglin ta change course.”  
He leaves quickly, without paying attention to you and you don't stop him, you're both in a limbo, full of pain and insecurity. Nobody wants to show the other how much you're suffering.  
You prepare yourself, collecting your stuffs and waiting to see the Earth appears. Just a few minutes, the jump is fast, the blue planet is now in front of the Eclector.  
The moment has come, your heart races madly.  
You reach the M-Ship where Yondu is already sitting at the controls, along with Kraglin, Tullk and a few of the others. You give a last look at the Eclector, getting a choked. You sit next to Tullk who squeezes your arm, he's quiet sad as well like Oblo and Horuz and the other guys.  
The M-Ship leaves, reaches the Earth atmosphere in a few moments and following the coordinates, landing in a fairly isolated area, surrounded by a dense wood.  
Your hands hold the seat belt and you're looking at your feet, trying to stay focused to don't freak out. Yondu looks at you from the corner of the eye, hoping in some way that you can change your mind.  
You shake your head and unbuckle your belts, go out quickly.  
You take a few minutes to observe everything around you. You've been away for too long and even if it's all so damn familiar, it's like you see it for the first time in your life. Finally your feet touch Terra and you close your eyes, inebriating to the smell and the sounds around you. The sun rays make the temperature pleasant and the warm shades of red and orange, suggest it's autumn.  
Yondu gives the order to his men and the Ravagers go into the wood to check there's no danger. You look at the boys and and then Yondu who returns with harshness.  
You look away to avoid to crying like a baby. Let's go, you know it's the right thing to do. But it hurts, it hurts to death, for both of you.  
“According ta my information, if ya continue in that direction, ya will reach the main road fer this small city.” Kraglin brings you back to reality. He shows you the screen in his hand, with information about the city he can't pronounce. You focus on his words trying to appear casual.  
“And..” He gives you small black box. You turn it round between your fingers without being able to understand what it is.  
“Ya have ta put a finger up here..” He explains while he grabs your index finger and presses it on one side of the box. The surface lights up and a bright blue writing appears Welcome (y/n). “Here, now it's customized. Only ya can open it.” The box opens and there's a small white disk with glossy surface inside.  
“What's that?”  
“It's a transmitter, so ya can keep in touch with the Eclector. Just in case, well, ya need it.”  
You look at Kraglin, he's biting his lip, he's tense and he can't look at you. You close the box and hug him tightly, holding him to you. This time tears wetting your face. Kraglin returns your hug, his eyes are wet too. He's very fond of you and he's so sad at the idea of not having you on the ship anymore.  
“I'll be fine.” Your voice shakes and you look into his eyes. “And you can call me whenever you want with this.” You smile and he nods, trying to calm down.  
Yondu not so far, is observing you. You're like a delicate, unique and special flower but at the same time you're resistant, with a huge inner strength. He'd never have thought to feel something for some female...for you.  
He waits a few more moments before getting close, Kraglin steps aside. You stare at each other silently before he moves closer to you. You feel his breath on your face as he puts something on your nape that causes you a light pinch.  
“It's a position detector, it will help me find ya in case ya can't communicate with the Eclector.”  
You nod and grab his hand before he can retract it. If this is the last time you have the chance to touch him and smell him, then you don't want to lose it. You put your face on his palm, appreciating his warmth and he slides his hand on your neck, getting you close to him. You join in that desperate and painful hug, the last one.  
You have to separate again, convincing yourself that it's the right thing to do, taking time to resolve the outstanding issues. Yondu must be able to guarantee your safety and he can't do that hiding somewhere, the only way to fight the Kree Empire is attack. He breaks his oath of no longer leaving you for something more important, your life.  
You would have liked to be next to the man you love and face any difficulty together but you have the Kree target on your chest and you don't want to see people die because of you.  
You wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. A tear slips on your face as he returns, hugging you and feeling his heart sink into the darkness.  
“You know where I am.” You whisper, gathering the last piece of courage.  
Yondu can't handle it any longer, he pulls you away and turns to the other side, coming back to the M-Ship. You watch him walk away with his sure step, you wait he turns around to look at you one last time. Nothing, he disappears into the ship.  
You swallow forcing yourself to don't cry, even if you're only stalling.  
Kraglin gives the order to the crew to come back but before follow his captain, he approaches you, hugging you one last time.  
“Be careful.”  
“You too and keep an eye on that fool.” You try to smile.  
“I'll do that.”  
Kraglin gives you a kiss on the forehead and walks away, Tullk says goodbye with a wave of his hand while Oblo insists to hug you and crying like a child.  
“C'mon, boy.” Horuz says, pulling him away. “You're pathetic.”  
Smiling you dry some tears.  
You watch the M-Ship gets away and even if you can't see well, you say goodbye with a wave of your hand, hoping Yondu is watching you.  
“Goodbye, babygirl.” Yondu replies.

***

Two years later...  
You've built a new quiet life on Earth. You found a job as a bartender, one of the few things you can do very well and you bought an abandoned house outside the city, for a cheap price, restructuring it with your own hands. In that time you made some new friends, mostly co-workers and you have refused to date a man who often visit you at the pub. Your heart still belongs to Yondu although you haven't received any news from the Ravagers. You've tried several times to speak with Kraglin without any success and you've convinced yourself that the transmitter doesn't work.  
For your mental health, you accepted that idea driving away far worse thoughts and you kept dragging yourself into your new existence, lacking an essential piece of yourself.  
You managed how to keep your power under control, periodically venting it in uninhabited places, without creating problems. You started using contact lenses to hide the unusual color of your eyes and until then it worked.

You come back home in the middle of the night, parking the car and go inside. You turn on the music and let it spread to the house. You get undressed while you go to the bathroom, throw the clothes in the laundry basket and enjoy a hot shower. You stroke your nape, feeling the small bump under the skin. You miss Yondu to death, like the first day.  
You finish to wash yourself and then you wrap your body in the bathrobe, drying your hair with a towel, the memories are tormenting you more than usual. You go to the bedroom, with the light off, placing the towel on the wooden dresser to take the black box with the transmitter. You know that maybe it will be useless but you try again. You put the index finger on the side of the box and the blue writing appears, lighting your face into the darkness. The box opens and you take the transmitter, leaving the box on the dresser.  
You push the button bringing the disc closer to your mouth.  
“Kraglin..”  
For months you didn't say that name, like Yondu ones. It's so strange, it's like for all the time you was away from the Earth, you've lived in a dream and now is vanished.  
“Krags c'mon, answer me.”  
“He can't do that.” A voice behind you.  
The transmitter falls to the ground and you run to turn on the light, ready to escape.  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, Yondu squint and takes a moment to get used to the light. You put a hand to your mouth unbelieving of what you're seeing.  
“Yon..” You can't pronounce his name.  
He smiles approaching you, with the intention of hugging you. You meet him without fear, holding him tightly to you.  
“You're even more beautiful than I remember.”  
You step back, hitting him with your hands on his chest. “You asshole! You vanished without a word. Two years! Two years of concern!” You release your anger. “I thought you're dead!”  
Yondu lets you do it, understanding your feelings.  
“I ordered Kraglin ta ignore ya.”  
“What? Why?!”  
“Fer yar safety. If the Kree had intercepted the transmissions, they would have found ya. I couldn't allow it.”  
“You could come see me.” You insist.  
“I didn't fer the same reason.”  
You know that but you're so mad in that moment.  
“Why are you here now?” You ask worried about his answer. What if he can't stay, what if he has to leave without you?  
He avoids the question, staring at you as if it were the first time. Like that night at the bar, when you served him a drink, smiling.  
He puts a finger under your chin to raise your face enough to kiss you. A slow and sweet kiss, full of love. You calm down, leaving room only for that gut desire to have him all for you once again.  
He waited for that moment since he left you on Earth two years ago, two fucking years when the thought of you tormented him day by day, convinced to don't go back, that you were safe and that everything was fine.  
He kept an eye on the Kree, month after month, waiting and acting as a real space pirate. He did offensive attacks against them and even agreed to collaborate with the Nova.  
You get away from him, before loosing the control.  
“I can't.” Your voice shakes and you can't look at him.  
He stares at you.  
“I can't.” You shake your head. “It's been two difficult years and I almost given up to don't see you again. I need to know what happen now.”  
Yondu stiffens his jaw, changing his expression.  
“The Kree are still looking fer ya, I can't take ya away with me, not yet.”  
You nod, avoid to cry.  
“Nobody knows I came but I needed to see ya, ta know ya're fine.”  
“Ok..” You reply, looking away and crossing your arms to your chest. After all, it was your idea to get away but you didn't imagine it would be so hard.  
Yondu approaches you, stroking your shoulders and hugging you.  
“You stay with me tonight?” You ask softly.  
He answers with a kiss and picks you up without difficulty, leading you to bed.  
What connects you is an endless love that it will never go extinct, even if there's the galaxy between you. That thread will never break up and you both will always know where to find each other.

 

The End


End file.
